Trusting Your Weakness
by kawa-kiree
Summary: Raikim, alternate storyline. Episodes 14 and 15 never happened in this. It's been five months since Rai joined Wuya and their collection of Wu is steadily growing, making them the Xiaolin side's strongest enemy. If only Kimiko could think of him as such..
1. Shard of Lightning

Author's note: ok so as I said in my summary this is my first fanfic so if it's awful please don't hurt me! This starts just before Rai steals the Serpent's Tail. There is going to be a little bit of 'In the Flesh' in the beginning (just saying). Plus, I'm not so great at writing 1st person POV but I'm going to try so if it doesn't work or it sounds really stupid I'm sorry!

P.S. just because I took some parts of it from the show don't think you know what's going to happen at some particular parts…

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin showdown and +sniff+ I probably never will.

Things you should know:

'_Thoughts'_

Actions cuz the shift 8 stary thingy don't work+

----------Xiaolin Temple Kimiko's POV-----------

'_Omi has been jumping and sighing for five minutes straight each time landing in different kung fu poses. Jump, sigh. Jump, sigh. Ugg. This is starting to get very annoying. Uuuugggggggggggggggggg.'_

"Let me guess Omi," I began. "There's some imperceptible fault in your form that only you could possibility notice."

He stopped hopping to give me his answer. "Oh no Kimiko" he said happily. "My form is without flaw! Naturally!"

'_His ego is so huge. I'll make him feel good…or at least better.' _"Naturally_.**" **_I replied._ 'Here it comes…'_

"But still I am dumped in the downs." He said the joy in his voice disappearing. "Even training cannot lift my gloomy spirits."

I sighed. "I know how you feel."

"Yeah," Clay put in. "Sittin' on my spurs wouldn't hurt as much as this."

"I can't believe Rai has gone bad just because he didn't get promoted to Xiaolin apprentice." I said, beginning to get angry.

Silence.

"Maybe that is because Raimundo hasn't gone bad!" Omi spoke up, the joy returning to his voice. "Maybe Raimundo is enacting a secret and elaborate plan designed to….uh…lore evil into a false sense of confidence?" He paused as if making sure it even could be a possibility. "Yes! That is clearly what Raimundo is doing!" A huge, satisfied smile appeared on his face.

"…Omi. That makes no sense….at all." I said making his smile droop a little.

"Not even a little bit." Clay added backing me up, making Omi's smile all but disappear.

We sat together in silence before the one other living creature on the Xiaolin side that knew about Rai going to the Heylin side came slithering up to us. "Guys! Heads up! We've got a hot Shen-Gong-Wu that just activated!"

I quickly changed my outfit to a yellow jacket with green heart buttons and a pink miniskirt with green heart earrings that matched to buttons on my jacket and dyed my hair purple but the dye was pretty cheep so it only half worked. I had no time to be able to put my hair up so I left it down.

"Come on!" I screamed, "We need to hurry! Jack will get to it soon. Not to mention we all know who else will be after it." I added bitterly.

"Oh yes Kimiko! For there we shall see our friend Raimundo. And perhaps he might be able to tell us of how his secret elaborate plan is working!" Omi replied his voice as joyful as I've ever heard anyone talk.

None of us had the heart to crush his over-optimistic attitude so we responded with silence. No one spoke until we were about half way to the new Wu.

"Hey, Dojo, partner." Clay began, "I think that in all the excitement you forgot to actually tell us which Wu we're lookin, for."

"Oh. Sorry." The shape shifting dragon replied taking out the ancient scroll of the Shen-Gong-Wu and passing it back to us. "It's called the Shard of Lightning and it allows the user to move at the speed of light, but only for as long as the lightning flashes."

"Yeah, umm….Dojo?" I started with the slightest hint of sarcasm. "I think you've been hanging out with Master Fung a little to long. You're starting to talk like him."

----where the people in Xiaolin Showdown find the Shard of Lightning, normal POV------

The Xiaolin warriors landed by a tall rocky cliff, only to find a familiar ghostly witch, along with a hooded teenager. They seemed to be completely oblivious to the newly arrived.

"Uh-huh." The teenager, whom the Xiaolin warriors guessed to be their former friend, said his voice submerged in sarcasm, "And you are completely positive that it's here?

"Yes! Of course I'm positive!" Wuya's raspy voice exclaimed. "If I weren't completely positive I wouldn't think it was here!"

"Alright, alright. Just jerking your chain." Raimundo said clearly quite annoyed.

"That's funny" Clay began finally making Raimundo and Wuya notice them, "A jerk jerking a chain."

"A jerk jerking a chain!" Omi laughed. "Most amusing Clay!

Raimundo looked at Omi as if asking him 'what are you stupid?' Out loud he said "You know what I don't miss? Omi constantly missing the-"

What Raimundo would have said is unknown because he never finished his sentence. At that moment Kimiko, completely fed up with him, screamed "Judallet flip Fire!" flipping in the air rings of fire following her.

Raimundo, completely distracted by Omi, was caught of guard and would have been burned if he hadn't been able to dodge at the last second.

"Girl you have got to go get some 'anger management' classes," Raimundo said then smirked. "Not to mention some aiming lessons."

Wuya, unhappy to see the Xiaolin warriors, didn't want to stick around and waste time. "You stay here and I'll start looking for the Shen-Gong-Wu."

"Fine by me" he said still smirking as Wuya began flying up to the top of the cliff.

Kimiko, extremely pissed of about now, took out her favorite Shen-Gong-Wu, the Star Hanabi. "Star Hanabi Fire!" she screeched sending a large ball of fire hurtling toward him. Raimundo yawned then took out one of the three Wu he possessed.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" he shouted slicing a portal leading to a light purple and black vortex.

----Kimiko's POV----

'_Ug. That Wu is totally awesome when I'm using it but if Rai has it that can only mean bad news.'_

"Kimiko, Clay…where is our friend Raimundo?" Omi asked.

'_Poor Omi. He still thinks Rai is on our side. Someone's going to have to tell him sooner or later…..'_

"Omi," I said in my most comforting voice "I don't think Rai is pretending to be with Wuya. I paused. "I think Raimundo really has betrayed-"

'_I guess I don't have to tell him after all because at that moment a portal created by the Golden Tiger Claws appeared behind him, with a certain **traitor** in it. Raimundo then did the most annoying, mean and immature thing ever. Like the first day I stayed at the Xiaolin temple Raimundo pantsed Omi….again. Then he shoved Omi so hard that the monk-in-training fell into the water under the pier the five, now four, of us were standing.'_

"Now that was as treacherous as rabbit right in front of a buffalo stampede" '_Three guesses who that was.' _Raimundo and I looked at Clay with large question marks above our heads. "Umm…..like how a buffalo herd might stampede all over a defenseless little rabbit." Clay said trying to clear up his, _'as usual',_ strange and confusing metaphor.

Rai was the first to respond, "Sure Clay. Whatever."

'_I'm guessing Clay doesn't much like people dissing his metaphors or maybe it was just the fact that Raimundo **betrayed **us, but Clay seemed pretty ticked. He used his new Xiaolin apprentice earth move'._ "Seismic kick earth!" '_I'm also guessing Clay probably isn't the smartest person I've ever known…seeing as we're on a pier...Something Raimundo was sure to point out for him...'_

"Yo, Clay……ummm….I'm just wondering……you do know your element is earth right? And you also know that we're currently on wood, correct? Well what I'm asking is why did you just create a big hole right where you're standing?

I began to rub my forehead slightly and shake my head a little. Raimundo was right and since Clay is quite _+ahem+_ large…..

The pier under Clay started to creek softly. It swiveled a little before it began to sway, and then tilt, about twenty seconds after Raimundo's comment the pier had pushed Clay into the water. Dojo, who had been standing behind the cowboy for protection, also disappeared into the water. "Great job Clay" I mumbled sarcastically.

"Guess it's up to me." I said rolling my eyes, "Judallet flip fire!" I screamed creating large rings of fire hurtling at Raimundo. Using a cheat-cheat called The Golden Tiger Claws he simply tore a hole in the space time continuum and disappeared into it. '_Raimundo is actually pretty predictable,' _I thought smirking.

Just as I thought Raimundo used the Tiger Claws to make a portal behind me. _'Oh yeah, like I totally didn't see that coming.' _My back still to him he leaped into the air as if to make a jump-kick at me, with not that much success though.

Right before he would have hit me I turned around pulling a Shen-Gong-Wu out of no where (An: seriously! they do!) which just happened to be the Tangle Web Comb. Completely focused, I shot the viney thingies out at him, catching him so off guard he had no time to block or dodge them. The vines completely entangled him making him fall to the ground, which probably didn't hurt, too much anyway.

He struggled against the vines only to make them grow tighter and tighter. After about a minute I started to walk to the cliff to try to find the Wu we came for. I searched for a while before I finally heard him stop struggling. I looked at where he had been only to see that he wasn't there anymore. It seemed as though he had vanished without a trace, and possessing the Golden Tiger Claws he probably had.

I stood with my back to the cliff to prevent any attacks from behind. Everything was completely silent. I listened for anything that might be able to help me know where my former friend was. Just as I thought maybe he left or something I heard the sound of rock moving slightly which didn't help too much seeing as, besides the now broken pier, everything was made of rocks. _'Swell'_

I poised myself holding the Tangle Web Comb so if he were in front of me he wouldn't stand a chance, where ever he stood I'd be able to simply shift slightly and, well, tie him up.

It was another few minutes before I heard the same sound again, only this time it was louder as if the one who made it had gotten closer. I looked around my surrounding once again but found no one. _'Am I imagining things?'_

So yeah. I'm still standing and waiting…. '_Where the heck is Raimundo?'_ I sighed letting down my guard for one moment which was all it took for Rai to make his move, only not the way I'd expect him to. It surprised me what he did and how smart it actually was. In the few seconds he had, he jumped down from a ledge on the cliff I was standing against and grabbed the Tangle Web Comb from me so fast I could barely see him do it. Before I could consciously realize what was happening I was on the ground, a victim to the Tangled Web Comb.

Rai smirked seeing he thought he just won, but there seemed to be something wrong with his smirk. A tint of sadness seemed to be almost completely hidden but still visible. _'Rai was sad that he had "won"? I'm confused. I thought Raimundo was an egotistic jerk…right?'_

Raimundo stood up and using the Golden Tiger Claws teleported himself to the top of the cliff. _'Ha-ha…he thought it was all over didn't he?'_ I smiled to myself knowing this battle was far from over. Just like I did with the Tangle Web Comb I pulled two new Shen-Gong-Wu out from no where. They were a certain pair of shoes that looked identical to Jack's and a golden sword, the Jetbootsu and the Sword of the Storm.

------Normal POV------

Using the Jetbootsu Kimiko flew up almost to the top of the cliff but stopped just below the surface as not to be seen by either the witch hag or Raimundo. (AN: so basically she's hidden by the cliff) She waited patently, watching the Heylin team looking for the Shen-Gong-Wu. As she hovered defying gravity the sky, which was a dark bluish black color, shot a large, golden yellow lightning bolt at the cliff shaking it and slicing off miniature boulders of rock and dirt and hurtling them to the ground. As luck would have it the particular Wu they were looking for just 'happened' to be under them.

Raimundo grinned as he reached for it but he wasn't the only one. At that moment another hand touched it (guess who) at the exact same time making the Wu glow gold. Raimundo looked up in surprise to see who it was only to find the Japanese dragon of fire. Glaring at him Kimiko said "Raimundo I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown. My sword of the storm" she held up the golden sword "for your Golden Tiger Claws."

"You're on." Raimundo said "we'll both stand on high platforms and try to knock each other into the water." He smirked knowing that with his Wu it would be almost impossible for her to win.

"Fine!" Kimiko agreed.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" they yelled in unison making the annoying Chinese music play and the scenery to change. Clay and Omi had finally gotten Dojo out of the water and had climbed to the top just as the showdown started. Wuya had also floated over to the Wu. The showdown was about to begin.

Clay, Omi, and Dojo stood on a large stone platform where as Wuya floated above her own dinky a.k.a. much smaller raised area. Raimundo and Kimiko stood poised on their own platforms glaring at each other.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" the two competitors shouted. Immediately Kimiko started.

"I've been wondering what would happen if I did this for a while!" she screamed and jumped into the air clutching her Shen-Gong-Wu, "Sword of the Storm, Fire!" Kimiko started spinning the sword and for a moment nothing different happened but then the Wu began glowing a dull red. After two seconds the sword had become a bright orange and just as everyone thought that was all that was going to happen it gave a surprise. The Sword of the Storm began shooting out fire as though the flames were wind, simple and breezy, and as much wind as there usually is. In other words, a giant (three feet in diameter) ray of burning fire was shooting out of the sword strait at Raimundo.

Raimundo looked wide-eyed at the fire, not knowing what to do. It took him a few seconds to realize he had the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" he shouted, tearing a vortex in the space-time continuum, just before the fire reached the platform he had been standing on milliseconds before. Kimiko landed on one of the high stone platforms and looked for the Heylin teenager. It appeared as though he hadn't 'landed' yet as she couldn't see him.

That moment Rai tore a portal behind her and, wouldn't you know it, pushed making her fall off the platform. When you think of what Rai did to Omi you'd probably think 'déjà vu' right? Right.

------Kimiko POV-------

As I fell I couldn't help but think this was the tiniest bit ironic. '_The last time someone I know_ _fell_ _like this it was Raimundo, and I was the one that screamed his name as he did. Now here I am about to hit the water and it's because of Rai that I will.' _

------Normal POV--------

Kimiko closed her eyes and braced for impact but the hit never came. At that second a familiar slashing sound was heard, one that could only be the Tiger Claws, and two hands reached out from it to grab Kimiko's arms. Kimiko opened her eyes to see that the dragon of the wind had made a portal just where she was falling and had caught her just as she would have hit the water. The lower part of Raimundo was still in the portal so he seemed to be only half there in a way, the other half hovering in the fifth dimension or some other dimension. He and Kimiko locked eyes for a second and Kimiko saw in his eyes so many emotions. Sadness, anger, confusion, pleading, and one that she couldn't tell. It seemed as though that one emotion may have been tried by Raimundo to be suppressed or banished from his mind, a dark past or a tragic moment he would have been more then happy to be able to completely forget.

Kimiko stared at Rai not knowing what to do next, but she didn't have to know. Kimiko had been sort of dangling by her arms connected with Raimundo's but that was the only thing keeping her up. Her foot grazed the surface of the water and that was just enough for the scenery to change back to normal, and that stupid Chinese music to play and what not. The showdown ended with Raimundo as the victor. Kimiko had been saved from falling but Raimundo still wanted to win right?

Rai stood on the cliff top holding the Shard of Lightning, the Golden Tiger Claws, and the Sword of the Storm. Dojo and the Xiaolin warriors watched as he tore open a vortex with the Golden Tiger Claws and stepped into it. Just as all but the Dragon of Fire had stopped watching he gave a final look back and their eyes connected. Both faces remained expressionless as they seemed to say good-bye to each other. Kimiko looked away and turned toward the others.

Raimundo watched her and sighed wondering if he had just made a huge mistake in joining the Heylin side. He sighed, stepped into the vortex and disappeared from sight along with his ghost companion who was pleased with his victory and oblivious to his delayed movement.

------Kimiko's POV--------

Dojo supersized and Clay, Omi, and I climbed on. I remained quiet for most of the ride until a certain yellow headed someone who thought I was sad about loosing decided to cheer me up.

"Do not feel sad my friend Kimiko!" Omi began, "I am sure that if you were to have been in a showdown against Jack, someone very dumb or a girl you would have stood a chance!" He beamed. "However…..I am also sure that if I had been facing Raimundo in the showdown I would have easily won!" His head and ego began growing to the size of my papa's building and I thought he would fall off Dojo. Of course, at that moment I would not have _cared_ if he had fallen off.

My head was fuming and I could swear there was smoke coming off the top of it. '_Cool down, cool down. Breathe.'_ I stopped my self from exploding and sighed. Clay, who had been watching and fearing for Omi's safety, knew something was up when Omi remained conscious after that sexist crack.

"Hey um….partner," Clay began uncertainly, "uhhhhh……….you're not acting sad because you lost are you?"

'_Huh. I guess Clay is smarter then I give him credit for. At this particular moment I wouldn't give a +beep+ if I had won the showdown, I'd still be depressed. You'd think Omi would be smarter then that.' _

"Yeah, Clay," I said without a trace of sarcasm, "I was just thinking." I paused and sighed. "Just….I think Rai might actually have fought better against us then he ever did against the Heylin side." I looked up and stared and him. "What do you think?"

"I think that dirty rotten snake betrayed us and he only fought good 'cause he knows our weaknesses." He glared, not at anyone in particular but at the memory.

I gasped realizing Clay was right. "He knows Omi is too trusting, Dojo is a scaredy-cat," '_although everyone knows that'_ "he knows you aren't exactly the smartest guy in town-"

Clay glared at me obviously insulted. "And he knows you're a hot-headed fire girl who can't control your temper and that that plays against you." He finished, taking his revenge for what I said about him.

I almost shot some fire at him but I stopped myself. I sighed again. "And the worst part is that he was our friend, and that still didn't mean he wouldn't betray us."

The optimistic in the group found a way to make this a good thing. "But, Raimundo was our friend and he is not Wuya's so if he were to be willing to betray us maybe he will be willing to betray her!" He beamed proud of his logic.

I always hate crushing his optimism but someone had to. "Yeah, but Wuya probably knows that and she won't give him up without a fight." I pointed out. "Not to mention she can give him anything he wants, and with Rai being shallow like that, he probably would stay with her." Omi's smile deflated until it was completely gone and he looked and me and Clay with sad eyes.

"Then how do we get our friend Raimundo back?" His huge sad eyes were drilling a hole in me and, although I don't know why, they were making me feel guilty.

I sighed. "I don't know Omi." I stared off into space wishing the answer would be flashing in neon lights "I really don't know."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: So how is it? Good? Ok? Bad? Horrible? (OO) please review and tell me if I should keep writing. I want to know if everyone hates it! Please don't hate it! But flames are greatly welcomed as long as there if a good reason for flaming. FIRE!!!!!!!

P.S. Yes I know I left Jack Spicer out of it, but in the actual episode it takes him a while before he gets there (and it's not ever him!) so he didn't get there in time to even have a chance of getting the Wu. Just saying.


	2. Pandatown

Author's note: Ok! Here we are! Chapter two!! Yay!!!!! Last chapter, as you probably realized, was only in Kimiko's POV but this I'm going to try to make it in Rai's, and maybe….um…..I don't know, someone else's. 'Kay?! Plus….. I can't write every single episode between when Rai joined Wuya and where I want to go with this so I'm going to skip around with the episodes! This one is 'Pandatown' a.k.a. the episode where Rai saves them all and becomes a Xiaolin apprentice. Well obviously Raimundo can't become a Xiaolin apprentice if he's Heylin! XP ok well without further pointless rambling here is…..Chapter two! Wow that didn't sound nearly as dramatic as I had hoped…

P.S. If I skip an episode and don't say anything about it in the next chapter just assume that Rai and Wuya, using the Golden Tiger Claws, got there first. No showdown nothing. Okay?

Things you should know:

'_Thoughts'_

Some things I had to change from the actual episode (Like who has which Wu)

-------Pandabubba's lair Normal POV-------

"It is very dark in here" Omi stated, beginning to question if trusting Jack was a good idea.

"Little too dark" Dojo added. He peered out of Clay's hat to know what was happening.

Clay shot an accusing look at Jack. "Anybody else smelling a setup?"

Jack Spicer remained silent as the door closed, diminishing the little bit of light the Xiaolin Apprentices had.

"Gimme! Gimme!" Jack screamed as he grabbed the Wu the monks had on their persons.

The Star Hanabi was activated and lit the hallway. It revealed the towering figure of a fat, ugly man the apprentices took to be Pandabubba.

"It is a trap!" Omi yelled out bluntly.

Pandabubba threw the Star Hanabi into the air making the dragons in training temporarily blind. Panda's men began advancing toward them. The Xiaolin Apprentices stood in surprise for another moment but after that second Clay and Kimiko ditched (jk) Omi, leaving him to fight Pandabubba's goon by himself.

The goon took out a Familiar Shen-Gong-Wu Omi was positive Jack had had (I know I wrote two 'had's deal with it!) called the Fist of Tebigong. "Fist of Tebigong" the goon shouted swinging the fist to where Omi was standing. Omi jumped and landed on the side of the wall (don't ask me how he did that).

Dots flashing, he shouted "Tsunami strike! Water!" and, using his super cool spinning watery powers, caught the guy in black's hand with the Wu on it. Omi twisted the man's arm so it went around to his buttocks area and hit his buttocks. If you think about it, that must have really hurt…a lot.

Clay was running away from Pandabubba's goon in white but unlucky for him, he had no Wu where as the white suit goon had the serpent's Tail. "Serpent's Tail!" the man yelled turning intangible and (sort-of) flying through the floor. He appeared, tangible, in front of Clay and pushed him down. "Serpent's Tail!" he yelled again disappearing through the floor and appearing through the wall behind Clay, pushing him to the ground. He went once again through the wall he had just gone through and, coming through the wall opposite, came charging at him when the dragon of fire screamed, "Judallet flip! Fire!" flipping in the air. Fire followed her. She landed in front of Clay and the goon tripped over her legs and flew across the hallway and fell into the wall.

"I got your back!" Kimiko said to Clay as he tipped his hat to her and smiled.

Pandabubba knew he was losing, but not for long. "Enough!" He shouted. He took out a blue sash. "Third-Arm Sash!" he yelled in his husky voice and tied the Xiaolin Apprentices up with it. (A/N I know, I know. In the show he used the Tangle Web Comb but last chapter I gave Rai the comb. I'm sorry!)

The Xiaolin Apprentices squirmed against the sash binding them together but with no prevail. "Jumping Jupiter!" Dojo, who had been watching the whole battle yelled, "I got to warn Master Fung!" He took off screaming trying to get to the exit. Unfortunately for him Pandabubba wasn't deaf and heard him.

Without saying a word pandabubba pointed a finger at the small dragon signaling for him goons to grab him, which they did.

"We did it!" Jack screamed victoriously. "We got them!" He gave a pat on the back to the crime lord, smiling.

"We?" Pandabubba questioned frowning. "There is no we."

"What?" Jack yelled, finally realizing Pandabubba had used him, "We had a deal!"

Pandabubba must've not cared at all. Just as his signal to capture Dojo was, he pointed a finger a Jack and his goon followed his order grabbing his arms behind his back, the other one took some rope and tied him up. (A/N: AGAIN I'm sorry! I didn't think ahead!)

Pandabubba turned to his men "You," he addressed them, "break into the Xiaolin Temple and bring me the rest of the Shen-Gong-Wu." They bowed and turned to leave.

-Where ever Raimundo and Wuya are staying (I haven't really thought of anywhere yet)-

Raimundo's POV

I sat playing Goo Zombies 2, while Wuya was hovering around doing whatever it is ghostly dudes do. It had been a pretty boring day seeing as no Wu had activated and I had beaten this game a billion times already. I was battling the boss at the end (there's a boss in the forth one) when Wuya came floating up to me.

"Shouldn't you be training with the Shen-gong-Wu?" She put it in a question form when it sounded like an order.

"Dude," I addressed her, clearly annoying her "just chill. 'Kay?"

"I shall 'chill' if I feel like chilling" she screamed in her raspy voice "but at this moment I do not feel as though I shall chill!"

I blinked. "You do know what chillin' means don't you?" '_Hey it doesn't hurt just to be sure.'_ "I mean it's not a bad thing to just kick back and relax every once in a while."

She glared at me. '_She seems to glare a lot.'_ "I might be able to relax if……."

That's about when I stopped listening. '_I'm kinda hungry. I could go for a slice of pizza. Mmmmmm……..pizza. When's the last time I checked my email? Is she done talking yet?'_

"And further more…" she continued. '_Aww man. This person/witch/ghost can blab longer then the cue ball. Blah Blah. Yammer Yammer…just get to the point already! When's the last time I went surfing? Hmmm. A few months maybe? Got to put that on my to-do list…I wonder what a kumquat looks like.'_

I stopped not listening just in time to her the end of her ceaseless rant. I raised one of my eyebrows and stared at her. "You finished yet?" I asked her, a sign that she had been talking nonstop for ten minutes.

She, once again, glared at me. "Yes, I am finished now."

"Good!" I said, a smile now on my face. "Let's go get some pizza! I'm starved!"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but we should get back here by 7:30 to train with the Shen-Gong-Wu."

I glanced at my watch. "Oh boy." I said, my voice dripping sarcasm. "An entire fifteen minutes."

"Well if you want to go out at all-" She stopped talking. '_Well that's a relief.' _"I'm sensing….." Wuya paused either to figure out what she was sensing or for dramatic effect. _'Probably drama.' _I decided. "I think I am sensing a change. A change in the balance between good vs. evil! Yes! It seems quite clear now! Evil is now, for the time being, more powerful then good!"

I blinked. The expression on my face clearly showed that I wasn't buying. "So…. let me get this strait. You're saying you can "sense" when bad's kicking good's but and vise versa? Certo você pode…." I spoke the last bit in my native tongue just for the heck of it. She was too busy trying to figure out what was up to ask what it meant.

"I see the Xiaolin Warriors… they have been captured!" she paused staring into space. I was suddenly interested.

"Captured?" I questioned now caring about the current matter. "By whom? Jack's not smart enough, I know for a fact we didn't do it, (A/N brilliant, isn't he?) and we haven't even seen Katnappé or Tubbimura for ages."

"I can not see nor tell who," she said finally looking at me. She then got on one of those faces that said she had an idea. "However, with the Xiaolin monks now out of the way, if only temporarily, we can go to the temple and steal their Shen-Gong-Wu! It's perfect!" She smirked. '_As well as ghosts are able to smirk anyway.'_

"You completely sure about this?" I asked, pulling up my hood on my grey sweatshirt.

"Yes I am completely sure!" She yelled.

"Fine" I grumbled realizing that this meant no pizza "Let's go."

--------Xiaolin temple vault, Normal POV--------

Raimundo rang the chimes as he had seen Master Fung do many times before. The circle in the middle of the room around the caldron thing sank to make a staircase leading down to the Shen-Gong-Wu. Raimundo had only the Golden Tiger Claws for Wuya had stayed at where they were staying (A/N:still don't know where yet) to guard the Wu they already had as best as she could. I guess she would watch them and if anyone took any she could follow them back to where they were so then she and Rai would be able to get them back. (Wow that sentence was confusing).

Raimundo climbed down the stairs and took off the backpack he had on. Silently he opened each drawer taking out each Wu inside them. He opened the Shroud of Shadow's drawer and grabbed that just as he heard footsteps. He could tell they came from above the vault and that whoever made them weren't far away. He paused and listened. He heard some sort of grunting noise that, in a way, sounded suspicious. He then listened as the footsteps descended the stairs.

Thinking fast, Raimundo quickly grabbed the Shroud of Shadows out of his pack and whispered its name. He then drooped the now activated Wu over the backpack with all the other Shen-Gong-Wu making it turn invisible. Raimundo turned to see the men whom the footsteps belonged to.

There were two men both tall, big and kinda scary looking. It didn't take long for Raimundo to assume a kung-fu position.

-------Rai's POV-------

I glared at them, guessing why they were here. "You want the Shen-Gong-Wu?" I yelled kinda threateningly, "You gotta go through me." I shot a finger at my chest for dramatic affect. Unfortunately the two goons were unfazed.

The one in white shrugged. "We're good with that." He said then yelled "Third-Arm Sash!" shooting the blue belt-like Wu at me. I jumped, just when it would have hit me. The goon in black activated the Fist of Tebigong right when I kick into his stomach. He flew into the air and out of the vault. I landed on the floor and stupidly just stood there, letting white suit's sash grab my shoulder and flip me into the meditation hall's wall. He towered over me smirking.

I glared. '_Hmm…maybe this could be an opportunity to try this new move out.' _I smirked back at the dufus"Dude, you picked the wrong guy to mess with!" I back flipped, therefore kicking him in the face, but I wasn't done with him yet. "Heylin tornado! Wind!" I screamed, creating a dark wind encircling me. The speed of the gust grew faster until, as the name suggests, it had created a large, black, evil looking tornado. I never got to us my attack to finish off the idiot though. At the second before I would have struck I felt a huge blow on the back of my head. And it all went black.

------Normal POV------

The goon in black smirked as Raimundo fell unconscious; I mean who wouldn't after suffering a direct hit from the Fist of Tebigong? He and his partner guy then tied him up in some rope and descended once again down to the vault. Thankfully they were both so STUPID so they didn't find the invisible backpack with the three or four Wu Raimundo had stolen.

------Raimundo's POV (we're in his mind while he's unconscious got it?)------

'_Oh, man._ _Now **that** was painful. What'd he do? Owwww. I feel like a thousand bricks were just hurtled at my head. Wait a sec…shoot! I should have covered myself from surprise attacks like that. Leaving myself open to a behind hit like that has probably got to be the dumbest thing I've done all week, no contest. Hey, hold on. Am I unconscious? Well that sucks. Now those goons are going to take all the Wu and go…um….somewhere? I don't even know who those guys are! I thought the only people after the Shen-Gong-Wu were the Xiaolin, and Heylin sides. That's pretty weird._

'_Ok so if I'm going to know what the heck is going on I guess I'm going to have to UNunconsciousafy myself. The only problem is…I have no idea how to do that. Swell. I know! Just tell myself to wake up! Like in movies and stuff the people are like "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Of course, that never works but whatever. I guess I'll give it a shot!' _

I closed my dream-self's eyes and thought as hard as I could to get awake. _'Dude, come on you have got to snap out of it! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!'_

------Pandabubba's hideout------

I finally opened my eyes to see that I was being dragged into a warehouse looking building. I looked at who was dragging me only to see, of course, that they were the same creeps I fought earlier. I glanced at both their free hands to find what I was expecting to see. A bag, filled with, what I guessed, could only be Shen-Gong-Wu. _'Ok, enough with the dragging.' _"Dude," I said addressing the goon in white, "I can walk." I glared at him and allowed me to get into a position where I could walk then grabbed my arm as the other one did the same. _'There go any hopes of escaping.' _

Inside the warehouse there was an ugly, fat guy with pom-poms in his hair sitting at a desk with the Helmet of Jong, Star Hanabi, and Longi Kite on it. The goon in white dropped the bag of Wu on his desk.

"Put him with the others." he ordered.

I raised an eyebrow as the goons pulled me to a door. "Others? What others?" The goon opened the door and pushed me into the room.

Inside the small darkish room I came face to faces with the three people I used to consider my closest friends. They were the Xiaolin monks, Kimiko, Clay and Omi with the small, green dragon Dojo. Clay, Omi and Dojo all glared at me but Kimiko had on one of those faces that asks whoever it's directed at 'are you stupid or something?'

"Raimundo, what is wrong with you?" she questioned, not insultingly but as though she were actually confused. "You're not even on our team anymore. What do you like wake up some days and think 'Oh! I think I'm going to go get tied up and captured today!" she gave a fake idiotic smile then dropped it immediately. "Seriously, why are you here?"

"Hey it's not my fault!" I cried obviously acting more insulted then I was. "But I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours. 'Kay?"

"Whatever." She agreed. "You want the long version or the short version?"

"The short version would be nice." I answered.

"Fine. I check my PDA, news update, see there have been robberies, we figured out they were Shen-Gong-Wu powers, head to Hong Kong, then-"

I cut her off just to get some facts straight. "Wait so we're in Hong Kong?"

She blinked, somewhat confused. "Yes. That is why I said 'we headed to Hong Kong.' May I continue now?" she added angered that I interrupted her.

"Yep."

"Ok anyway, found Pandabubba's hideout-"

"Who?"

"Gosh! Do you no nothing about what's going on?" she asked now infuriated.

"Pretty much." I nodded.

"Anyway…Spicer told us he knew a secret way in to the building, we believed him, fell into a trap, got completely ambushed and lost. Your turn." she added.

"Alright, so I'm just playing Goo Zombies 2, Wuya comes floating up to me, says she senses a shift in the balance of good and evil, tells me to go to the temple and steal your Wu," here Kimiko and the others glared at me "go to the vault…um…can I skip over a little part?"

"No."

"Fine, take three or four Wu, hear noise above me, use Shroud of Shadows, turn my backpack invisible, two goons come down the stairs, we fight, I took care of one and I thought he was out so I started fighting the other one, almost beat him but the one I thought was out cold hit me in the head with the Fist of Tebigong, fell unconscious, got tied up and…yeah that's basically it."

They had looked at me mouths a gap when I said I got hit with the Fist of Tebigong. "Ouch." Dojo said.

"With a capital O." Kimiko added.

"Yeah, stupid fist. My head is still stinging." I said. "So tell me, who is this Pandabubba dude?"

"He's this crime boss who now wants to get all the Shen-Gong-Wu." Kimiko answered.

"And I believe he may be a most skilled opponent." Omi added, speaking for the first time in the conversation. Clay was now the only person/dragon that hadn't said anything.

I glanced over at Clay only to see him looking as mad as when I filed his hat with milk. Clay glared at me and the others noticed.

"Clay? Are you alright?" Dojo asked.

He finally exploded. "Yes I am perfectly fine but I don't think you all are! There is a lying, two faced, dirty, rotten snake in the room and you're talking to him like he's just another friend of yours, you know, long time no see. Am I the only one here that thinks it matters that he betrayed us?" he yelled.

I stared at him. _'I never knew the big guy could hold a grudge like that.' _I blinked. "I guess I really deserved that didn't I?" I studied my shoes, avoiding eye contact from any of them. "Alright then." I began, my temper now enflaming. I wedged the Golden Tiger Claws out of my jeans pocket and with them cut through the ropes binding me (A/N: hey it happened in 'The Last Temptation of Raimundo didn't it?) "See you later then."

I didn't really feel like just creating a portal and busting out like that, besides I only got four new Wu and Wuya probably would start nagging me more with that many. I headed toward the door, but in reaching for the door knob I heard a sigh.

"You're not going to be able to get out that way." Kimiko told me. I turned around to look at her.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Panda's got more then two goons you know…" was her answer.

"Oh great," I began sarcastically, "and just how many does he have?"

Dojo answered, "I don't know….about um….a lot?"

"Gee thanks. And how is that piece of completely specific information suppose to help me?!"

Kimiko rolled her eyes at my sarcasm shaking her head slightly. "Stop. You two are being stupid."

"Kim's right" I said, allowing myself to calm down, "We should all just try to cool it." I thought for a moment before I realized something that was actually pretty obvious.

"So…" I began, "Let me get this straight. We, obviously, all want the Shen-Gong-Wu right? But the only person that has the Wu here is a fat panda dude right?" I left out the part that I had a few Wu myself, "And the only entrance is blocked and four out of five of us are currently tied up.

"So I'm asking you, do we A. stand here like idiots B. walk out the door, which would get us captured again, or C. +cough+cough+ join forces to get past Panda's guards?" I rushed the last option.

"Are you pulling my arm?" Omi asked not believing in my trust worthiness.

"Yeah. Why should we even think about trusting you?" Kimiko shouted angrily.

"Because there's nothing you could possibly loose!" I exclaimed, "Look all I'm asking to do is to partner up to get past Panda's goons! After that we all go for the Shen-Gong-Wu with our own sides. There isn't even a way I could double-cross you!" My words were actually the truth. The only risk with my plan was that they could be the ones to double-cross me.

"I am quite confused." came Omi's response, though directed more at the others then me, "why does Raimundo not simply use the Golden Tiger Claws to escape?"

I shrugged. "Don't feel like it." I said simply, "so do we have a deal?"

The others exchanged uncertain glances before they looked back at me. "Fine." Kimiko agreed.

With four quick slashes from the Golden Tiger Claws the Xiaolin Apprentices and their dragon were freed. "If you're going to double-cross me this would be the perfect time to." _'Hey they would have figured that out in only a matter of seconds right? I mean c'mon, I've already unbounded them like was my part of the deal. Now it's all up to them to keep their side.' _

However they looked surprised that I would say that. "Raimundo, why would you think we would betray your trust?" Omi questioned.

I shrugged my face emotionless "Why not? I mean it's not like I did anything to deserve it."

Like always Kimiko knew just how to cheer me up. "You know" she began, "he has a point." I looked down at my shoes but she put her hand on my shoulder, "but believe me when I say we had a good point to trust you when you were still on our side. Now come on! We got a bunch of ugly goons to beat up!" she exclaimed.

I grinned at her. "Thanks Kim."

"Yeah." She said smiling too. It would have been one of my happy moments if she hadn't punched me. "But this doesn't change anything. After all we're still enemies."

"Oh, yeah. Right." We raced to the door where Clay, Omi and Dojo, hiding in Clay's hat, were already waiting. "Ready?" I asked everyone and they all nodded. "On the count of three 'kay? One, two…Three!"

I shoved open the door, which the idiots had left unlocked _'thank you stupid people'_ and we charged into the room where Pandabubba's men were guarding the Shen-Gong-Wu.

------Normal POV------

They both grabbed Wu from out of no where. The one in black pulled out the Star Hanabi and activated it shooting out fire from the small golden star. Raimundo finally got out his backpack revealing the four Wu he had. He reached into it and pulled out the Orb of Tornami.

"Omi! Heads up!" he yelled throwing it to the yellow monk.

Omi caught it and aiming toward the goon in black shouted "Orb of Tornami! Water!" creating a large pool of water hurtling at the man. It first drenched the star then showered him.

The man in white took out a walkie talkie (shut up! I don't know another name for them. Deal with it!) calling for backup. He then tied a blue belt around his waist. "Third Arm Sash!" he yelled shooting the Wu's arm at the monks and Raimundo.

"I got this one!" Clay yelled, "Seismic kick! Earth!" Clay kicked his leg in the ground creating a small crack in the floor that traveled to right where the goon was standing. The ground under the goon crumbed and he fell but used the Shen-Gong-Wu to grab onto the side of the hole. Kimiko, who was right there grabbed the Wu and the man fell, but not too far.

The backup had arrived. About twenty more men stood at the entrance of the building. They charged! "Judallet flip! Fire!" Kimiko yelled flipping into the air, fire following her, toward the men knocking out about seven or eight of them.

The others kept on running. "Tsunami strike! Water!" Omi shouted creating water, racing to attack the men (the water is racing). That took out about five. Eight left.

"My turn!" Raimundo shouted, "Heyl-" he was cut of by the sound of metal hitting metal…and a loud sizzling sound. He and the monks looked over at the front of the room to see Jack and one of his dumb robots. It actually looked pretty normal except for the fact that sparks were coming out of the bot.

"It's gonna blow!" Jack cried terrified.

"Everybody out!" Raimundo shouted. They all ran outside. (A/N wow that was a waste of a sentence.) One second later the building blew up and all the Shen-Gong-Wu fell from the sky (I don't know why that didn't hurt.) Raimundo grinned. "Looks like it's a free for all!" he yelled.

So they all try to gather as much Wu as possible and stuff until there was only one left unclaimed, the Longi Kite. Raimundo and Omi grabbed almost the exact same place at the exact same time.

"Raimundo!" Omi addressed "I challenge you to a-" before he could say it he was interrupted by a voice. "A showdown trio." They looked up to see Pandabubba pinching the end of the kite's tail. "This was on Jack's cheat sheet too."

"Fine," Raimundo said, "My Jetbootsu against Omi's Third Arm Sash and Pandabubba's Fist of Tebigong."

"The game is a race to the finish line. Last boat afloat wins the race." Pandabubba stated.

"Let's go!" the three shouted, "Xiaolin showdown!"

The scenery changed to be in the ocean Pandabubba had gestured to. Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo watched from one platform while Jack Spicer and Pandabubba's main two henchmen watch from another. Pandabubba, Omi and Raimundo stood on small boats floating below.

"Gong Yi Tempi!" they shouted starting the showdown, their boats beginning to race. They sped through the water, the wall creating a maze-like area, almost every turn a dead end.

--------With Omi--------

Omi raced through the water with his light blue sash tied around him. He had already gone down eleven passage ways and at the end of all of them found only a wall. _'I must find the end before Pandabubba or my former friend Raimundo!' _he thought determinedly, the expression showing clearly on his face. _'I must win! We cannot allow Wuya to get anymore Shen-Gong-Wu!'_

-----With Pandabubba-----

Pandabubba reached his sixth dead end and he was pissed off. _'Infernal showdown.' _He fumed, _'If I loose this I will loose my only Shen-Gong-Wu. And I always hate loosing.' _He leaned in closer to the middle of his boat increasing his speed, still trying to find the only way out.

-----With Raimundo-----

Rai raced through the maze on his small boat. _'Where the heck is the stinkin exit?! If I had known this would have been the showdown I would have wagered the Golden Tiger Claws. And why do they have to be boats!? I mean why couldn't we be riding surf board or something? I'd completely cream those two dudes. Ug. I am so hungry! Got to go get that slice of pizza after this. Mmm. Pizza.' _Raimundo closed his eyes imagining a slice of pizza. _'Okay focus. What topping do I get on it? Maybe just pepperoni .Mmmmmmmmmmm.' _Raimundo finally opened his eyesjust before he was about to crash into a wall. He swiveled to the side only just making the turn. His boat however got a thin but long scratch on the left side. But it was still fine.

------Bird's Eye View------

The three boys sped down three different passages that all seemed to lead to a much larger waterway. Once there they weren't all tied in the race. Pandabubba was the farthest, Raimundo was in 2nd about five meters behind and Omi last but right behind Rai and trying to get past him. Omi remembered he had the Third Arm Sash which he could use to his advantage.

"Third Arm Sash!" Omi shouted the blue belt shooting out at his opponent.

"Ah!" Raimundo yelled in surprise as the sash only just missed his head. He swiveled to the side allowing Omi to pass him.

Raimundo flew straight at the wall to his left. He covered his face to protect it from the impact of hitting a brick wall, going at full speed. He shut his eyes and waited. And waited. _'Huh?'_ he thought, opening his eyes.

It took a moment for them to adjust to the dim lighting but once he could see clearly again he found himself speeding down a slim passage. "How'd that happen?" he wondered aloud looking back at where the wall should have been. He saw it still in the exact same spot as it had been in before. Still, it looked a little…blurred? "That's weird." Rai mumbled taking out his Shen-Gong-Wu and aiming it toward the wall. "Eye of Dashi!" he yelled, creating lightning shooting at the brick barricade (AN: isn't that a cool replacement for the word wall?!). Instead of hitting it though the lightning went right through. "Hologram." Raimundo muttered turning his head around so not to crash into anything. The passage way was completely straight though, so it would be impossible to run into something, unless of course you couldn't steer at all.

(AN: Ok, at this point in the story you might be somewhat confused. What happened was Omi made Rai go to the side so he could pass him. There was a wall at the side and Raimundo thought he was going to crash into it when in reality it was one of the hidden tricks a Xiaolin Showdown. So now Rai is speeding down the passage while Omi and Pandabubba are fighting for first.)

-----With Omi and Pandabubba-----

The two contestants raced down there thick waterway. Omi, being much shorter and lighter had now closed the large gap in between them. Neither had noticed Raimundo's absence. They turned a corner and each caught a glimpse of the finish line, far up ahead.

----Back with Rai----

Raimundo had almost reached the end of the narrow tunnel. When he was close enough to see where it ended he was shocked to see a brick wall. _'Aw crap' _he thought, _I sure hope this one is fake too.'_ He braced himself, simply for the possibility that it might be real. However, just as before, he passed through it completely unscathed.

Raimundo looked around at his surroundings. He didn't spot Omi or Pandabubba anywhere, that is, until he looked behind his back. The two were racing toward where he was floating meaning he was, in fact, in first place. _'Sweet.'_ He smirked, starting up his boat.

-----Omi's POV-----

I was most astounded. _'How could Raimundo simply appear there? I was in first place and now he is winning!' _I fumed. "Third arm sash!" I yelled the Shen-Gong-Wu activating. Unfortunately Raimundo was to far ahead for the sash to reach. I bent lower on my boat letting my speed increase, passing Pandabubba. He however realized what I was attempting to do and sped up also.

-----Normal POV with Rai-----

Raimundo sped forward on the pathway toward the finish line. _'Dude, I am so gonna win this thing.'_ He thought smirking. If Omi were telling this part he would have no doubt say 'Or so it would appear!' because at that moment the long scratch Rai's boat had been carrying for half the showdown finally began taking in water. Raimundo began to travel slower and slower before he realized what was happening.

-----Raimundo's POV-----

'_Crud. That's not supposed to happen. This is not good.' _I thought as Omi and the panda dude started to catch up to me. _'What to do. What to do. Shoot. That is the last time I start thinking about pizza during a showdown. And now perfect. Here's Mr. Pompom and Cue ball.'_ Omi and Pandabubba had finally caught up, Omi in the lead and Panda right after him. Omi raced by without a word but I guess Panda likes to takes out the other competition. "Fist of Tebigong!" he yelled as he passed me, making my slow moving boat begin to sink. _'Badster' _(AN: I'm trying not to swear very much in this fic!)

'_Great. Oh well. Time for plan b.'_ "Wind!" I shouted, gaining an extra boost from my element, enabling myself to jump and be able to reach the top of one of the buildings bordering the water. I looked over the edge as Omi and Pandabubba raced to the finish, now only 288 meters (3/16 of a mile) away from the end. _'I sure hope I know what I'm doing' _I thought as a plan formed in my head…one that started with me jumping off the side of this building. _'Well….here goes nothing.'_ I leapt over the edge, beginning to free fall head first.

-------Kimiko's POV-------

'_OMG. What is that IDIOT doing?!?!?!?!?'_ I watched in shock as my ex-best friend jumped from the top of at least a six-story building. _'Has he gone mental?!?!' +ahem+ 'I mean….' _I scoffed to myself, '_it's not like I care or anything….'_

-----Rai's POV-----

'_If there was ever a time to be punctual about something, this would be it. Ok…Now!' _I flipped in the air now falling in what would be a pencil dive, you know, if I were landing. "Heylin tornado! Wind!" I screamed, the black gusts of wind encircling me again, creating a large black twister._ 'And the cool thing about this tornado is that I control where it goes.'_ I smirked, _'so let's get back in this race now.'_

------Kimiko's POV------

I watched as Rai's tornado completely ruined the flow of the sea below it, spinning it and crushing his two opponent's chances of winning. He then simply used his tornado to brush past the finish line, forcing the scenery to revert back to its normal state. But that wasn't what was bugging me. _'Heylin tornado?' _I thought my eyes becoming slightly wet, _'Rai's only been with Wuya for a month and now it's 'Heylin' tornado?'_ I let one of the tears silently fall from my eye but brushed it away before anyone could see. Clay noticed that I hadn't moved even after the showdown finished. "Hey Kimiko partner?" he began, "are you okay?"

I gave a large reassuring smile that unfortunately looked transparent and fake. "Sure! Never better!" I lied. I'm an awful liar and Clay knew it, but he didn't question me any further.

"Okay," he said "if you're sure." And with that went to find Omi. I looked at the sea where Pandabubba had been to see some police boats fishing him out of the water. _'Well I'm glad he got what he deserved.'_ I searched around for my former friend. I found him piling his Wu into that backpack he had earlier, keeping only the Golden Tiger Claws out of it. He swung it onto his back and stood up. Our eyes met. I was thankful he was too far away to see that mine were wet. He made a small portal and looked back at me, giving a small smile. I didn't smile back. I just stood there, expressionless. His smile faded and he turned around disappearing through the vortex. A few seconds later Clay came back with Omi and the three of us left on Dojo.

----With Raimundo, Rai's POV----

I tore a portal through the air and landed back in front of the cave entrance (AN: I decided it would be a cave. Deal with it.) and walked through to find the room with my video games, sofa, you know, the works in it completely the same as how I left it. "Wuya?" I shouted searching for the ghostly witch. She came floating through the wall.

"Yes?" she asked, some what anxiously.

"I got em." I replied, taking my backpack off my back and opening it. She stared at the seven new Wu I had collected.

"I'm impressed." She said, looking back up at me, "you do know that this was a test right?" she added.

"A test for what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, loyalty, skill, just basic stuff. And you obviously passed." She added smiling.

"Great." I said, not enthusiastically, not sarcastically.

-----Xiaolin Temple Kimiko's POV-----

After we landed back at the temple and slid off Dojo to do our own things I went to find Master Fung. When I finally located him he was watering his little flowers and stuff. "Um…Master Fung?" I began, "can I talk to you for a second?"

"About?" he asked, not loosing focus on his flower watering.

"Well it's about Raimundo." I said.

Immediately he stopped watering, and walked up to me. "You have my full attention." He said.

"Well it's just that, before when he went to the Heylin side it seemed like it was because he was mad at us but when we faced him he didn't seem angry, just sort of, kind of…sad maybe? I don't know but I thought maybe he might have left because of something that happen in his past or something. I don't know but it didn't seem like he was truly evil that's for sure."

----Back with Rai his POV----

"Raimundo" Wuya said, "I know that the Xiaolin were right when they said you were a chosen one but no where did it say dragons could only be Xiaolin. How would you like to become a Heylin Dragon of the Wind?"

I smirked. "Wouldn't mind it too much."

She grinned, a huge, evil grin that creeped me out slightly. "Then Raimundo…" she left the end of the sentence trailing as she began to glow a green color. My grey sweat shirt began glowing too and it began to change. It became like a Xiaolin uniform but the colors reversed, so instead of red with black ends of the sleeves it was black with the red. I studied grinning until my eyes fell on the sash. It was red with a black zig-zag stripe on it.

"So what rank is this?" I questioned unenthusiastically, expecting it to be the same rank as a dragon in training except on the Heylin side. "Dragon in training?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, Raimundo." Wuya said, "A rank of 'Dragon in Training' would not be a rank high enough for your talents." She smiled. "I think in proper terms it would be called Heylin Apprentice."

I smiled. "Sweet! But….wait. How'd you do that?" I asked because she had been able to change a set of my clothes into, well, different ones.

"Because of all the Shen-Gong-Wu you've brought me I've become more powerful, and I used my magic to give you the clothes, as well as the video games, and sofa, ect. (AN: Hey, she gave Katnappe a tower AND a hair salon, didn't she?)

"Oh. Ok, I get it."

-----Back at the Temple Kimiko's POV-----

After I said this Master Fung turned around and sighed. "I do not know if it could be something from Raimundo's past. Out of the three chosen ones his was the only history who I was not able to find." He turned back to me.

"Then it looks like I'm going to have to find it myself…" I mumbled, quiet enough for Master Fung to not hear.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly, flashing a huge fake smile.

Author's note: Ok! I'm done with chapter two! I'm SO sorry it was twice as long so if you made it to the end and are reading this Good For You!!!!!! Just so everyone knows I can only write it on weekends and when there isn't any school so it will probably take longer to update then it should and stuff. Also I got 86 hits on this thing and a grand total of 5 reviews! Why doesn't anyone review!?!?! I will not update again until I have a MINIMUM of 12 reviews! Ok? So if you ever want to find out what happens next…REVIEW!


	3. Dreamscape Part 1

Authors Note: Yay! Chapter 3 (4)!I'm glad I got the reviews I wanted (even though I was going to update even if '…' hadn't reviewed.) I would like to thank a few of my reviewers. First of all a HUGE thanks to mwth06 for telling me that I wasn't letting anonymous people review. I didn't know that that was on…hehe. I would also like to give a HUGE thanks to both mwth06 and Rai4ever for both reviewing twice! D Also I would like to thank Nick Johnson for all his questions. All of which I will answer at this time. But first of all…it's not 'not right', fanfiction is a website where people are allowed to express their opinions by writing stories. Sure it might be different but if every story on the website were the same…well…there would be absolutely no point for the website. Yes, I actually DO know what happened in the show but this is my version and if you don't like then that's your problem. Not mine. If you feel like 'oh, this person has too much originality' or something like that, make a video on youtube, and tell everyone why you think it sucks. But if you only would want to send me questions to answer then I am perfectly okay with that. THANKS FOR REVIEWING. Now for your questions (these are only the answers to them):

1. Did you actually READ the summary?

2. This is taking place at the same time as the actual episodes in the series, except I kinda skipped the part where Wuya becomes flesh and takes over the world.

3. Quoting summary ''In the Flesh' right after Raimundo goes to the Heylin side.' So I'm thinking that that means they're the same age as they are in the show at this time period. Of course the creators of XS never actually give us an age.

4. Uh, yeah kinda. It's taking place where they found the 'Shard of Lightning' in chapter 1, in chapters 2 and 3, Hong Kong at Pandabubba's lair, and in some places at the temple, oh, and where Rai and Wuya are, you find out where in this chapter.

5. When the fic started nothing had happened yet so I'm thinking it's the same as the actual episodes. And don't worry your pretty little head off; I was going to post each side's 'score', if you will, in the beginning of each chapter.

6. YES. I'm just picking up in the middle of 'In the Flesh.' Nothing weird had happened yet. If I change it then that's how they are 'gained' in my fic. The Wu were acquired the exact same way as in the show. If I change it that's not how in happened in the show. GOT IT????????

7. Same place. Dashi and Dojo hid the Shen-Gong-Wu 1,500 years ago, so that has not changed. The Shen-Gong-Wu are activated in the same place as the show.

In case all of you are wondering, I'm quite angered right now.

8. THE EPISODE 'IN THE FLESH' WAS GOING ON +Eye twitches+

9. Watch 'In the Flesh.' If that doesn't help, go see a psychiatrist on why you can't comprehend things. Ok?

10. WHAT? They were doing the exact same things they were doing in the middle of 'In the Flesh.' Then I canceled the part where Wuya took over the world, and formed a bridge in between the middle of episode 13 to 16 to create the beginning of my fic. Do you understand? If you still don't get it, tell me the answers (that I just gave you) that you think I need to repeat and elaborate on so I can help you understand my fanfiction. Or if you want, you can go find a happy story where Rai is on the Xiaolin side, hey he might ever be Shoku warrior, and you can read that and then bug them with all your tedious questions. Ok? But if this helped and you get it then happy readings! For all of you that have patiently read this author's note waiting for it to end or simply skipped over it, I'm done. We can begin the story now! So without further a do, Chapter three !!! Arg…I wish I had said that for chapter two, it rhymes. Wait….technically it's chapter four but it was supposed to be three because I had to make chapter two into two chapters.

P.s. In chapter two I wrote that 'If I skip an episode and don't say anything about it in the next chapter just assume that Rai and Wuya, using the Golden Tiger Claws, got there first. No showdown nothing.' But you can scratch that, okay?

Xiaolin: Two-Ton Tunic, Tongue of Saiping, Sapphire Dragon, Serpent's Tail, Orb of Tornami, Star Hanabi, Heart of Jong, Sun Chi Lantern, Glove of Jisaku, Thorn of Tunderbolt, Sweet Baby Among Us, Mind Reader Conch, Crystal Glasses, Shroud of Shadows

Rai, Wuya: Third-Arm Sash, Fist of Tebigong, Jet Bootsu, Ruby of Ramses, Longi Kite, Tangle Web Comb, Golden Tiger Claws, Sword of the Storm, Lotus Twister, Reversing Mirror, Shard of Lightning, Silver Manta Ray, Wushu Helmet, Mantis Flip Coin, Eye of Dashi, Tunnel Armadillo, Silk Spitter

Jack: Monkey Staff, Changing Chopsticks, Ring of the Nine Dragons, Falcon's Eye, Helmet of Jong, Wings of Tinabi, Ju-Ju Fly Trap

Well okay, this episode is 'Dreamscape' and I've been planning it out for like ever, so I really hope it's good. All right, happy readings!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any songs in this chapter.

Things you should know

'_Thoughts'_

_Lyrics_

In the plusy thingys means something is proforming this action. As in like +Eye twitches+ means my eye twitched.+

Let's start the the chapter now!!!

-------On Dojo, Kimiko's POV-------

Clay, Omi and I were flying on Dojo, traveling toward the newly activated Shen-Gong-Wu.

"So, what is this new Wu again?" Clay asked, bored.

"It's called the Shadow of Fear," Dojo droned for the fourth time today, "and it allows the user to travel into another's dreams and…stuff" We all knew the answer, Clay was just trying to make some sort of conversation. We hadn't really had anything to talk about for the entire trip and considering we had been riding Dojo for at least twenty minutes, that wasn't very good. _'And besides, with Rai having the Golden Tiger Claws, that Wu is as good as gone already.'_

"Dojo, how much longer till we get there?" I asked obnoxiously.

"Ten."

"Ten what?"

"Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." He landed and we got off. "Thank-you for flying on the Dojo express."

I looked around. We had landed in what seemed like a log camp, with hundreds of tree stumps covering a hill next to a river. In the river there were logs floating gently around, though none traveled, they bobbed up in down. _'Huh. Guess we're the first ones here. That's pretty weird. Whatever.'_ "So Dojo. Can you be a little more specific about where the Shadow of Fear is?"

He rolled his eyes. "If I did everything what would you do?"

"Geez, no need to be snippy."

"Clay, Kimiko" Omi began in a bossy way. "We must split up and search for the Shen-Gong-Wu! Clay," he instructed "you head west. Kimiko, you head east. I shall take north and south! Hurry! We haven't a moment to loose-"

"Who called in the loser patrol?" we heard a sneering voice say.

We turned to see a red headed _geek_ wearing mascara, followed by some robots name after him flying on his hellibot thingy. _'Oh joy. This is exactly what we need right now.' _"Smile to the camera!" he shouted, indicating there was a Jackbot carrying a camera recorder. _'Loser.'_ "Jackbots! Attack!" he screeched.

"We can take these metal trash easy." I shouted right back at him. "Judallet Flip! Fire!" I jumped into the air, rings of fire following me. As for the Jackbots…well, fire vs. metal…not great odds. '_Who's up for melted junkbots? Hehe…'_ I smirked, something I don't do too often. Omi followed my lead promptly.

"Tsunami strike! Water!" he recited, attacking Jack's bots with a small tornado of water.

I watched as Clay took his 'cleansing breath' or whatever. "Bet you five dollars he says seismic kick earth." I jumped as someone murmured in my ear. I quickly turned to my right to see my ex-best friend smirking.

"Seismic kick! Earth!" Clay yelled.

"Told you." Raimundo said, his smirk growing into a full-out grin. I rolled my eyes, and then glanced at his left hand a.k.a. the hand that now almost always had on the Golden Tiger Claws. However, they weren't there. _'So, is that why it took him so long to get here?'_

"Where are the claws?" I asked bluntly, poking his arm to get his attention.

Raimundo flushed a bright crimson red and stared at his hand. "Uhhhh……. see um…I sorta put it down somewhere….and I couldn't remember where. That's why I have the Longi Kite instead." He gestured to the back of his sweatshirt, where the green Shen-Gong-Wu was displayed.

I stared at him. "You _lost_ the Golden Tiger Claws."

"I didn't _lose_ them….I just misplaced them." _'And I thought Rai was dumb before.'_

"Great going." I said sarcastically, flashing a non-enthusiastic thumbs up.

He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"Hey, I'm not the one that loses my Shen-Gong-Wu."

"Misplaced."

"Riiiiight."

Rai's right eye twitched into a slight glare. He turned around, and pulled up his grey hood. "My, aren't we short tempered today?" I said in a mocking voice. I guess he was more pissed then he had seemed.

"Longi Kite!" he yelled, activating it. The dragon shaped Wu began to beat its wings and lifted Raimundo into the air. I covered my eyes as a gust of wind from the Wu blew fiercely at me. I rolled my eyes and ran to greet my two other friends, who had promptly defeated Jack's robots.

"What was that about?" Clay asked in his heavy Texan accent.

"Nothing. C'mon, we've gotta find the Wu."

---------Normal POV---------

The Xiaolin monks looked around to find that the other company had all left. Jack flew away on his hellibot-a-thing-a-ma-jiggy, Raimundo on the Longi Kite and Wuya, following Raimundo, flew away with her ghosty powers and stuff. "Great, this is just peachy. Now we have no clue where the Wu is and either Jack or Rai are totally going to get it. Argh." Kimiko cried exasperated.

"Wait just one second on that one little missy," Dojo said peering out from under Clay's hat, "I just got the scent back!" He jumped on to the ground and super sized (A/N: Which reminds me, DON'T EAT AT MCDONALDS!) and the Xiaolin monks jumped on. He flew off towards the river with the floating logs. When they arrived at the river they saw Raimundo and Jack searching for the Wu. Fortunately the two were pretty dumb so they didn't realize that they were looking in the wrong place.

Raimundo and Jack (with Wuya, she's there too) hadn't seen the glowiness and shininess of the Shen-Gong-Wu, currently resting on one of the logs.

"Idiots." Kimiko said to herself, shaking her head. She and the others walked calmly over to the Shadow of Fear. Omi picked it up. They'd have been able to get away, simply by grabbing the Wu and leaving but Omi just _had_ to gloat.

"Once again good has triumphed over evil!" he shouted at the two Heylin teens farther down the river, showing them the Shadow of Fear. "We have claimed this Shen-Gong-Wu that is rightfully ours!"

"Omi, shut up!" Kimiko cried quietly.

"But Kimiko, we already have it and they are all the way down there." He said, using one arm to point. "How could they possible get it from-" just before Omi could even finish his sentence, a small vortex appeared next to him and a hand forcefully pushed the Wu out of his grasp. The Shen-Gong-Wu fell into the water surrounding the log. Raimundo poked his head out of the small vortex. "Guess what, Kimiko! I found them in my pocket!"

Kimiko growled at him and his face disappeared through the vortex.

Dojo slapped his face. "Argh!" Kimiko screamed exasperated, shoving her head back so it was facing the sky and her hands like palm-up claws in front of her. (A/N it's kinda hard to describe but if you do if for yourself then you might get a general picture of it 'kay?)

"Oh…my badness." Omi said.

Kimiko groaned. _'And now I'm going to have to go get it aren't I?' _"And this was a new outfit too." Kimiko said, referring to her pink fox hood thingy that she was wearing. She dived into the water, Clay and Omi close behind. However, despite Kimiko being the first in it was Clay that got the Wu first. He showed the others that he had it and they resurfaced.

"Got it!" he announced to Dojo.

"Thank-you." A mocking voice replied, plucking it out of his hand. "I was afraid I was going to have to get it myself."

Surprised, Clay quickly looked up the speaker, and glared at who he saw. Raimundo stood on the log smirking. "Oh and by the way, you have a fish on your hat."

Clay cocked his head slightly and he heard a small plopping sound as something hit the water. Kimiko stifled a giggle as the fish swam away.

Raimundo cocked an eyebrow, the smirk still firmly on his face. "Very smooth."

"Hey! That's my Wu!" a whiny voice cried. Jack Spicer had flown over on his hellibot-a-thing-a-ma-jiggy and pushed Rai into the water (A/N Oh no you didn't!) making him drop the Wu. It landed back on the log. "Well what do ya know." Jack gloated. "Looks like this round goes to Jack Spicer! Evil Boy Genies!" he smiled triumphantly as he touched the Wu. (A/N C'mon, we all know what happens now.) However, as Jack touched it, it started glowing a shiny yellow color. He looked up surprisidly (surprisidly is TOTALLY a word!) to see Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay (bet you didn't see that coming!) all touching the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Raimundo, Jack!" Clay and Kimiko addressed in perfect unison "we challenge you to a two-on-two Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Raimundo said "I can't work with him." He pointed towards Jack. "I mean, we're not even on the same side. Sure, we're both on the Heylin side, but we're not on the same side."

Kimiko sighed. "Ok Dojo, now what?"

Dojo took out his handy, dandy notebook, I mean his handy, dandy _rule _book, and began to read. "If one team has more players then another team one of the players must withdraw." Dojo peered up from his book, "yeah, so either Kimiko or Clay can't showdown."

"I think that Clay should participate in the showdown." Omi put in, "after all, Kimiko is a girl and Clay is not." Omi beamed at his 'logic.'

Kimiko's eye twitched and everyone took a step back, except Omi cause he's dumb. "AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!?!" Kimiko screamed, fire replacing her hair and back round scenery.

Omi's eyes winded in surprise as he realized he was totally dead now. "I- uh- I meant simply that uh……" he looked for a way out. "I was merely suggesting that possibly Clay may be able to participate better because….you're a girl…" he said shrinking and backing up.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING-" Kimiko began, in her LOUD voice before she was interrupted.

"I'll go out. It's not worth all this hootin' and hollerin' anyway." Clay stated calmly.

"Ok, so anyway." Kimiko said, still fuming, and turning back towards the now two other people holding the Wu, "I changed you two to a showdown trio! My Mind Reader Conch for Rai's Longi Kite and Jack's Monkey Staff!"

"Took ya long enough." Raimundo mumbled.

"Fine!" Jack shouted at Kimiko, which was quite unnecessary since she's standing two feet away.

"Ok," Raimundo said bored, "what's the showdown?"

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Jack yipped.

"Is it something you can only do with the Monkey Staff?" Raimundo asked accusingly.

"No, ok so we all wear blindfolds and we try to be the last one with ours on, so we try to take of the others people's. Brilliant no?" he said smugly.

"But then we could just take off our blindfolds then pull of everyone else's." Kimiko stated.

"No, I get it. Cuz if someone took of their own then they would lose." Raimundo said. Jack beamed, proud of his idea. "Huh, well what do ya know. Girly boy actually used his brain for once." Raimundo said, wiping the smile off Jack's face immediately.

"Fine!" Kimiko agreed.

"Let's go!" they shouted in unison. "Xiaolin Showdown!"

-------Jack's POV (A/N: hey look! I'm doing Jack's! P ) -------

'_Hehe. Suckers!' With my Falcon's Eye I'm totally going to win! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My evil laugh is SO cool!' _I pulled out the Falcon's eye as the scenery moved and stuff. When the ground stopped shaking and everyone had there blindfold I activated my cheat-cheat Wu. "Falcon's eye!" I whispered, putting it up to my eye (under the blindfold.) The scenery, that I could now see, was a sort of a fieldy place with some trees and stuff. I saw Kimiko standing in her red dress skirt thing a few meters away. I looked for Raimundo on the fieldy place. When I found him he was pretty close to a tree and…_ 'Hey, why does he get a cool black outfit thingy? Man, that is so unfair, I was with Wuya at least four times as long as he's been and I never got anything from her! Grrrr…_'

"Gong Yi Tempi!" we all yelled, starting the showdown. Kimiko began walking with her arms out stretched out in front of her. Raimundo didn't use his arms and walked into a tree immediately knocking him down to the ground._ 'With my Wu this'll be a cinch. These guys are almost as pathetic as I usually am. Hahaha- wait_..._this'll be over soon.' _Quickly and quietly I ran to where Raimundo was standing and I pulled of his blindfold, cuz I am soooo cool. _'One down, one to go.' _

---------Normal POV (whew, I'm glad that's over. It's obnoxious to write as Jack.)---------

Some light flashed as Raimundo's blindfold fell off and he was teleported out of the field to the sidelines where Clay, Omi and Wuya were standing/floating. He looked somewhat confused. "What happened?" he asked to no one in particular.

"I reckon Jack pulled of your fold and you lost." Clay replied not taking his eyes of the match. In it Jack had begun for where Kimiko was standing.

"Kimiko! Run! Jack Spicer is right behind you!" Omi yelled. It wasn't quite true, but it definitely wasn't a lie. Jack was only a little ways away from her. It was intended to tell Kimiko to move and, thankfully, she did and didn't run into anything.

Raimundo watched the showdown with one of those faces that tells you someone is thinking hard. _'Dang, Jack's on fire. How's he doing that? Gotta think of a way to help Kimiko. Think, think, think… _(Brainblast! Jk) _wait a_ _second. That's it! Kim's Wu is the Mind Reader Conch!' _"Kimiko!" he yelled surprising both Clay and Omi, "Use the Conch!"

-----Kimiko's POV (Ok, if _other_ people are thinking it will look like _"other people's thoughts" _Italic and " " instead of ' ' Okay?-----

'_Use the conch?' _I slapped my forehead, _'Duh. Of course! The Mind Reader Conch! But wait…was that Rai's voice? Why would he try to help me? Whatever.' _"Mind Reader Conch!" I yelled putting the Wu to my ear. _"Kim's got him now!" 'I'm guessing Clay. No.'_ _"Kimiko is most definitely going to polish Jack's timepiece now!" 'Omi.'_ _"Look, a penny!" ' Uhhh. That's either Jack or Raimundo…not sure.'_ _"Uh…ok. Focus. Now I'll just sneak up on Kimiko and I'll win! MWUHAHAHAHAHA" 'That's jack…wait how could he have seen that penny?' "I'm so cool! I can't believe the Xiaolin and ex-Xiaolin losers didn't realize I could use the Falcon's Eye! MWUHAHAHAHA!" _I blinked. _'Ohhh yeah. Jack did have the Falcon's Eye. But lucky for me, I can totally find where he is with my Wu.'_

"_So, I'll just sneak up on her left and it'll be all over. Mwuhahaha.!" _I grinned, _'oh no you won't'_ "Judallet flip! Fire!" I screamed flipping directly into the air, fire trailing behind me.

"Ah!!!!!! Fire!!!!! It burns!!!!!!!!" I heard Jack's wimpy voice scream in pain. As I landed I reached for the place I had heard it come from and pulled off Jack's blindfold.

The ground shook and I felt my blindfold and Jack's, which I had in my hand, disappear. They were replaced by the Longi Kite, Monkey Staff, Shadow of Fear and Falcon's Eye along with my Mind Reader Conch. "Great job partner!" Clay congratulated, giving me a pat (more like a slap) on the back.

"Yes Kimiko! Your performance in the showdown was moooost impressive!" Omi put in excitedly.

Usually in winning a showdown I would be ecstatic and would've taken all of my friend's compliments without a moment's hesitation (A/N: wow, a lot of big words in there) but today my eyes were focused only on finding Raimundo. I absent-mindedly handed the Wu I had won to Omi and took a couple steps away from them.

"What is down with her?" I heard Omi ask but I didn't care. I had found Raimundo, standing about seven meters away newt to Wuya who did not seem happy. He looked annoyed, _'probably because she won't stop talking'_ I reasoned. I stood staring for five minutes until Wuya stopped talking. Even at this distance I could see Raimundo roll his eyes as he turned around. He and I locked eyes, and for a moment I thought the staring wouldn't stop or shift but was wrong.

He glanced behind himself, as if to check Wuya wasn't watching-she wasn't, turned back and flashed me a quick smile and a thumbs up. It only lasted for a couple of seconds though. Raimundo turned back around and took out a shiny silver and black Wu. "Silver Manta Ray!" he yelled activating it. It grew so it looked like a Sting Ray and he jumped inside. The top that had opened to act as an entrance closed and he flew away. I walked back to my friends.

"You okay Kimiko?" Dojo asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Let's go." I spoke unenthusiastically, giving all of them the hint that I was thinking and wanted to be alone. They all got it. For the entire dragon ride I was quietly thinking about my plan. (A/N: wow…it's kinda scary to imagine Kimiko quiet, just saying.) I smiled when I had finished figuring out the last detail in it.

--------Xiaolin Temple Normal POV--------

The Xiaolin Apprentices landed back at the temple. "Master Fung!" Omi cried immediately after he jumped of Dojo, "We have brought back four more Shen-Gong-Wu won in a moooost amazing showdown between Jack Spicer, Raimundo, and Kimiko!" Master Fung walked out of the temple door and smiled.

"That's very good news." He said peacefully.

"Yes! Kimiko's performance in the showdown was mooost impressive!" he paused, "of coarse if _I _had been in the showdown I would have won and in half the time too!" he beamed and everyone smacked their heads waiting for Kimiko to blow her top. However she surprised everyone with her answer. "Yeah…I think I'm just going to go to bed." she said blankly, walking into the temple. Clay took off his hat to reveal a clock which he took down to look at.

"But it's only 8:39 Kimiko!" he yelled. She ignored him and kept walking. "Well that was more strange then Jessie not burnin' the BBQ." He turned back to everyone else who were all looking at him confused. "…what?"

-------Kimiko's POV-------

I wasn't actually tired but still I continued to walk down the temple's hallways toward my 'room.' If Rai had been here he'd probably say I was in Kimiko land or something. _'Ug, why can't I stop thinking about Raimundo? This has got to be the most annoying thing in the history of EVER._' I thought as I plopped down on my 'bed'. I grabbed my PDA which was next to my mat. After it turned on I opened my email. The screen said **unread messages: 1**. I went to my inbox but it was just the reply to an email I had sent Keiko in what seemed like forever. The day I had received it was at least two months ago. I just had never felt like answering whatever she had said. I checked the clock on my PDA. It read 8:42. I blinked heavily. When I opened my eyes it said 11:21. I sat up abruptly and stared at it. _'11:21? What the heck happened?!?! Did I fall asleep? How could it be 11:21? Oh. It just must be busted. I'll probably just walk right back into the courtyard and everyone will still be taking the Wu to the vault. Yeah. There is no way I fell asleep.' _I quickly stood up and pulled back my curtain, which I hadn't remembered closing by the way, and began walking back through the hallway.

'_Shoot!' _I thought as I got to where the inside of the temple stopped. _'It's totally pitch black! Everyone else is long asleep.'_ I slapped my forehead as I walked though the hallway yet again. _'Now I have to go back to bed and I'm not even tired.' _I entered my cubical and pulled my curtain shut. _'I mean I didn't even mean to fall asleep. I was just going to play a game of mind creeper, update my address book, and whatnot. ARGH! This sucks.' _I plopped down on my mat again. _'Ow. Note to self: never do that again. I'll just try to go to sleep.'_

I shut my eyes and waited for sleep to come. Five seconds later I was already bored. I grabbed my PDA for the second time that night. I opened my email again and this time the screen read **unread messages: 13**. _'Dang, for only two hours that's a lot.' _I opened my inbox again. Five from Keiko, three from Zuki, one from Usagi, two from Mikiko, and two from Hoshiko. They were the usual: clothes, gossip, and boys. I had 12 answered after two minutes. Then all that remained Keiko's email I had gotten forever ago. Re: Raimundo went to the Heylin side. I stared hard at it yet didn't click to open it. Instead I turned my PDA off and set it back down to where it had laid before. _'Rai turned evil about two months ago. God, I can't believe it's been that long. But why? When he left I couldn't believe it was just because he didn't get promoted to Xiaolin Apprentice and I still can't. Why did he have to leave? What happened? AND WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM?!?!?! Ug. Need something to get my mind off him.' _I reached for my iPod and turned it on to shuffle mode.

_Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead._

_Was it something I did? Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead._

_Held up so high, on such a breakable thread._

_You were all the things I thought I knew _

_And I thought that we could be._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted._

_We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost-_

The song was cut off as I pressed the next button.

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall; I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight, everything felt so right._

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

_Now I can't I breath, no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on _

_Here I am, once again. I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one-_

It ended abruptly as I switched to the next song.

_I can't get out of bed today__  
Or get you off my mind  
I just can't seem to find a way  
To leave the love behind-_

Click.

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going-_

Click.

_Baby come back, baby come back to me._

_In my heart I still believe,_

_We were meant to be, together so whatever it takes-_

**Click.**

_But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time-_

**Click**. My eye twitched as I glared at my iPod.

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder... _

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Toni-

**CLICK**

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life-_

**CLICK**

_Can't you see I need you; by the way I push you away-_

_**CLICK. **_

_**CLICK. **_

_**CLICK. **_

_**CLICK. **_

_**CLICK. **_

_**CLICK. **_

_**CLICK. **_

_**CLICK. **_

_**CLICK. **_

_**CLICK.**_

Completely fed up with all the _neediness_ I pushed the next key at least a billion times. '_I have never hated my iPod more then I do right now.' _

A piano played a soft melody that was replaced by a bass guitar after ten seconds. _'Oh, good. Evanescence.' _I thought recognizing the style, _'No chance of this reminding me of Rai.'_

_You don't remember me, but I remember you._

'_Wait a sec… oh man. I hope this isn't the song that I think it is…'_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you._

"ARGH!!!!!" I screamed loudly, ripping off my earphones and throwing my iPod against the wall…hard. Which I regretted immediately. It made an exploding sound as it blew up, leaving a big hole in the wall. My eyes widened and I gasped. _'Shoot that's not good. How am I going to explain this to Master Fung?'_

"Kimiko?" I heard familiar voice ask. I spun around and saw the absolute last person I expected to see. Raimundo was standing in the doorway, a confused expression placed on his face as he peered at the hole.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Author's note: Ahhhh!!!!!!! It's Raimundo! Review if you want to know want happens next!!!


	4. Dreamscape Part 2

Author's note: Ok, here's chapter four and part 2 of Dreamscape. This and the last chapter were supposed to be one chapter originally but my sister told me to start making the chapters shorter so blame HER for the evil cliff hanger! This chapter is dedicated to Raikimluva22 and RaiKimTomBoY because your reviews are the only comments that have ever made me wonder if after you reviewed you did something totally crazy. RaiKimTomBoY, I hope you didn't explode and Raikimluva22 I hope you're not in a mental institution or something cuz your review kinda sorta scared me a little... But Thank-you SO much for the reviews!!! I would like to answer one! Ok, is 'Katokat' reading this? Because if she/he is…Omigosh…do you mean Katokat from youtube? Ah! If it is, I TOTALLY loved the video you made with 'My Happy Ending!' I was watching/listening to it while I made the last chapter! You did a great job! And since you reviewed anonymously, I couldn't reply to your review! So, you got 7/10 of the songs right! The third song was 'Stuck' by Stacie Orrico. The last song was 'Taking Over Me' by Evanescence. And, you also said that the 2nd one was 'Since You Been Gone' but it was 'Behind these Hazel Eyes,' by Kelly Clarkson. But I am VERY impressed that you were able to recognize 'Every Time We Touch!' Go you! You deserve a cookie! Except…I don't know how to give away cookies. So, umm………+ponders for something that I could give away+ Ooooh! I know! You get a free review if you ever write a story! Yay! I thank ALL who reviewed on this chapter!

And a HUGE thanks to Nick Johnson, who _DIDN'T_ review again. Thank-you. And here without a further ado…CHAPTER $!!! Whoops. That's just me trying to capitalize 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown because if I did, Raimundo would have been with Wuya longer instead of it ending after two stinkin episodes and Dojo wouldn't be gay.

Things you should know:

'_Thoughts' _

Plus signs mean action because the shift 8 stary thingy don't work. +

Signs

Xiaolin: Two-Ton Tunic, Tongue of Saiping, Sapphire Dragon, Serpent's Tail, Orb of Tornami, Star Hanabi, Heart of Jong, Sun Chi Lantern, Glove of Jisaku, Thorn of Tunderbolt, Sweet Baby Among Us, Mind Reader Conch, Crystal Glasses, Shroud of Shadows, Longi Kite, Monkey Staff, Falcon's Eye,

Rai, Wuya: Third-Arm Sash, Fist of Tebigong, Jet Bootsu, Ruby of Ramses, Tangle Web Comb, Golden Tiger Claws, Sword of the Storm, Lotus Twister, Reversing Mirror, Shard of Lightning, Silver Manta Ray, Wushu Helmet, Mantis Flip Coin, Eye of Dashi, Tunnel Armadillo, Silk Spitter

Jack: Changing Chopsticks, Ring of the Nine Dragons, Helmet of Jong, Wings of Tinabi, Ju-Ju Fly Trap

Random announcer: Last time on 'Trusting Your Weakness'…

"_Kimiko?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I spun around and saw the absolute last person I expected to see. Raimundo was standing in the doorway, a confused expression placed on his face as he peered at the hole. _

--------Xiaolin Temple Kimiko's POV--------

"What happened?" he asked his gaze returning back to me.

Instead of answering his question I took a battle poise. "What are you doing here?" I demanded.

The confused look on his face deepened. "Uh…..is this a trick question?"

"No." I practically screamed.

"Uh, I live here." He answered as though it were obvious. "What happened to your wall?" he asked again.

"What do you mean you live here?!" I asked completely astonished, "Yeah, about two months ago maybe, _before_ you betrayed us and joined Wuya!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked completely confused yet again, "am I being punked or something?" he searched for a hidden camera. "Um…Kimiko are you sure you're feeling alright?" he took a step forward with his hand outstretched, as if to feel my forehead.

"Get away traitor!" I screamed pushing him to the floor. "Judallet flip! Fire!" I leaped into the air, creating a trail of fire in the action and aimed at Raimundo. His eyes widened and he rolled to his left, just missing the flames.

"What is the matter with you?" he yelled. Clay and Omi ran into the room.

"What's going on?" Clay yelled.

"It's Raimundo!" I screamed, pointing a finger at him.

Clay turned to Rai, "…Ok, what'd ja do this time?" he asked accusingly, folding his arms. _'What does he mean 'what did you do this time'? He's the enemy! He doesn't have to have done anything. Why is everyone here so crazy?!?!?! First Rai's acting like he's still on our side, and now Clay seems to think he is too!'_

"I didn't anything!" Raimundo exclaimed, "she was the on the made a hole in her wall, I came in asking what was up, and then she started flaming me and what not! Ask _her_ what's wrong, cuz whatever it is, it wasn't my fault!"

Clay turned back to me, "Kimiko what happened?"

"IT'S RAIMUNDO!" I screamed again, pointing at him. "HE'S IN THE TEMPLE!" I panted for breath. _'It takes a lot of air to scream that loud.' _

Clay looked at Rai again, "Yes Kimiko, we see that. We just don't see the problem."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T SEE THE PROBLEM? HE-"I was cut off by the voice of our small green dragon.

"Heads up kids!" he yelled, "we've got a hot new Shen-Gong-Wu! It's called the Heart of Jong!" I blinked.

"_**WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"**_ I screamed and woke up. I sat upright on my mat. _'What the heck-? Ug, I have NEVER hated dreams more in my life.'_ (A/N: Ah! It was just a dream! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!) I looked at my PDA's clock. 2:14 am. I went back to my email and checked my friend's boxes. None of them had any emails that had been sent in the past few hours. My iPod was still unscathed and there was no hole in my wall. There was still only one unread message. _'That's it. I'm going to answer it. Right now.'_ I reached for my PDA and opened the message. It was sent so long ago, I hadn't even remembered what I had written so I reread it.

**_Keiko, omg, I can not believe this really just happened. U remember when I told u about what was going on here, lik how the Jong guy lik attacked the temple and we got promoted to Xiaolin Apprentice but Rai didnt? Well, lik, 2day this new wu activated, and there was a showdown between Jack the whiny wimp and Rai and Rai won but Omi (baka) wuz lik all 'Raimundo, your performance in the showdown wuz MOST impressive. And u r not even a Xiaolin Apprentice.' Then Rai wuz lik 'Youre rite Omi, Im not.' And then he's lik all turn 2 Wuya (evil floating witch hag) and he's lik 'So, where do u want em.' And she's all +cackle+ and we're all lik 'OMG WHAT???' and im like 'rai what r u doing????' and he's lik 'I'm done w/ this Xiaolin thing! From now on, you can find me on the Heylin side." And then rai made a portal with the golden tiger claws and left w/ Wuya. Then jack has to start mocking what just happened. Omigosh I don't know if I should be sad or angry or TOTALLY FRICKIN PISSED! idk…this is really bad…maybe this wouldn't have happened if he'd been promoted to Xiaolin apprentice. That and if omi had shut his trap. +sigh+ I have to go. Master fung's gonna have to find out sooner or later and I'd rather he not hear it from omi…bye._**

_**Kimiko**_

I began to read Keiko's reply.

**_Raimundo? Isn't that that lik guy from Brazil that you always talk about? Heylin's the evil side, right? Okay just ignore those questions. OMG r u lik serious??? But that means lik, u wont ever c him unless ur fighting him! That totally sucks. Not a good way to feed a relationship (which u want +nudge nudge+)! That ghost hag is soo ugly y would he join her? She's lik ugly to the point of creepiness…and beyond. And ur pic u sent me of Raimundo is lik totally hawt. (I mean Raimundo IN the pic is hawt! Is that y u talk about him so much?) y would he lik join the creepy one? Hawt and creepy don't work…ok to the more serious stuff now…u said he left cuz he didn't get promoted to the Xiaolin apprentice thingy? That's a really dumb reason. R u positive that's why? OMG WHAT IF HE LIKES THE GHOST????? OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the nightmares Kimiko…least he doesn't like that other bad guy…john or james or something….jake? idk…meh things'll work out! Probably…by the way, did u see that new Orlando bloom movie??? He is like sooooooooooo beyond gorgeous!!! Sooooooooooooooooooo beyond!!!!!!!!!!! Ttyl kimi and don't worry about this…he'll be back on ur side in like two days or something…probably……no, definetly:-D ttyl_**

_**Keiko**_

I rolled my eyes at the end. _'Two days? Yeah right. It's been two months. Leave it to Keiko to turn something totally horrible into a joke.' _I began my response.

_**Ok in order:**_

**_Yes that is the guy from Brazil, but NO i SO don't always talk about him. Yeah, Heylin's the evil side. Completely serious. So true. WAT R U IMPLYING?!?!?! Yes, very ugly. Don't know. Hahaha! Yep. Ok, 4 a second I thought u were crushing on a picture! I DO NOT TALK ABOUT HIM SO MUCH! Do I? Don't kno. Ur 100 ttly right._**

I don't kno y he left, but I intend to find out. I've ttly have a plan. I don't kno if it'll work but it's the only one I got. Ok, I am OFFICIALLY ignoring the rest of this email. But I've g2g. If my plan's going to work I'm going to have to act fast. C ya.

I pressed the send button and looked at my clock again. 2:18 _'Ok, I should have enough time.' _I thought and switched off my PDA. Instead I reached for my GPS. I gave a sly smile as I congratulated myself for remembering to put the chip on Raimundo.

----Flashback (!)----

I watched as Clay took his 'cleansing breath' or whatever. "Bet you five dollars he says seismic kick earth." I jumped as someone murmured in my ear. I quickly turned to my right to see my ex-best friend smirking.

"Seismic kick! Earth!" Clay yelled.

"Told you." Raimundo said, his smirk growing into a full-out grin. I rolled my eyes, and then glanced at his left hand a.k.a. the hand that now almost always had on the Golden Tiger Claws. However, they weren't there. _'So, is that why it took him so long to get here?'_

"Where are the claws?" I asked bluntly, poking his arm to get his attention.

Raimundo flushed a bright crimson red and stared at his hand. "Uhhhh……. see um…I sorta put 'em down somewhere….and I couldn't remember where. That's why I have the Longi Kite instead." He gestured to the back of his sweatshirt, where the green Shen-Gong-Wu was displayed.

-End Flashback-

'_Thankfully, Raimundo's probably so unobservant there's a good chance he hasn't realized that while he was staring at his hand I planted the chip in his hood. And I'm SO glad my papa gave me one of the water-proof kinds that also sticks to its surroundings when it's activated. So there's no chance that it can just fall off. Thank-you awesome technology!' _I did a small victory dance and pulled open my curtain. I checked the hallway to make sure no one was up for a midnight snack or because they sense great evil and whatnot. There wasn't anyone so I proceeded quietly down the hallway. My first stop was at the meditation hall.

I rang the chimes and when the staircase opened from the middle of the room I tip-toed down. _'Ok, let's see…along with my GPS I'm going to need, uh…The Shroud of Shadows…' _I pushed open the drawer and it slid out. _'The Shadow of Fear, the Star Hanabi, and um…the Longi Kite._ I opened the drawers containing them. _'I will never understand how the Longi Kite, which is SO much bigger then all the rest of the Wu, can fit in the same sized drawer.'_ I thought as I brought them up the stairs. _'I totally wish I had the Changing Chopsticks right now. These are heavy.'_ (A/N: No upper body strength!)

I went outside of the temple grounds and turned on my GPS. +beep+beep+ it bleeped while showing two dots on a screen. One was red, the other was green. Green was where it was, while red was the chip. I stared at it. _'What? How can that be right? It says that I'm right here,' _I touched the dot with my finger. _'And that Rai is right here?' _I moved my finger over just a tiny little bit. Of coarse it was a whole lot farther then that, since it was scaling it by the country but compared to where I thought he might be that's like half a step away! _'Ok…but where could you live around here besides the temple?' _I wondered turning around. My gaze fell on the mountain that I had first used the Golden Tiger Claws to go to.

'_The mountain? Maybe my GPS's just busted. But still, my papa's things almost never malfunction for no reason. Ok,' _I thought, placing the Longi Kite on my back _'let's go.'_ "Longi Kite," I whispered and the green Shen-Gong-Wu began to beat its wings rapidly. I flew into the air and at first it was pretty hard to control but it got easier once I got used to it. I flew _'which is SO cool by the way'_ toward the mountain.

My GPS started going insane with beeping when I landed. I turned down the sound so I wouldn't wake anyone, or more specifically, Raimundo. _'Ok, now all I have to do is find Raimundo, invade his dreams to find out why he left, and then figure out a way to get him to rejoin our side! Simple right? I hope so…'_ I searched for that cave I had seen when I stood up here with the claws. My GPS, although a lot quieter now, was still beeping obnoxiously and the two dots were growing closer and closer. I reset the scale so that it would be able to show about how far Rai actually was.

Beep+beep+beep+beep+beep+beep+ _'Ugh. This thing is going to drive me crazy before tonight is over.' _I treaded softly over the cliff's gravel trying to remember where I had wanted to go with the claws so that I'd be able to find it again. My GPA beeped faster every step I took. _'if this weren't the thing leading my way I'd totally turn it of right now cuz this is WAY too obnoxious.' _

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep+ I stopped when my GPA gave a long beep that signaled I was like five centimeters away from the chip. Well, not literally five centimeters but…never mind. Then I saw the cave that I had seen when I had come up here with the GTC. _'Yes! Maybe Rai's there.' _I walked into it but my GPA's long single beep stopped and became separate beeps again. _'Ok, so that rules out this cave…only a billion or so more to go.' _I sighed and leaned against the side of the cave.

"Ow," I mumbled as something poked my back hard. "Stupid rock." I turned around to glare at it but it looked really weird. Even through the faint light it seemed to be almost a perfect circle. _'Huh,' _I thought as I placed my hand on it. It was perfectly smooth also, no bumps nothing. '_If this were a movie and I were to push this some dramatic thing would probably happen.'_ I smiled at the thought and, rolling my eyes, pushed it. My eyes widened when it went in without any resistance and a quiet clatter filled the silence of the air. The sound reminded me of the gears back at my papa's factory though not as loud. I stepped back and watched as the stone spun clockwise. When it stopped the noise followed suit and there was a loud clinging sound.

"Ah!" I shrieked as the floor seemed to disappear underneath me. The fall was long and, although I was able to land on my feet, the landing still made my leg still hurt slightly. I rubbed it and looked around. It was completely pitch black so I searched myself for the Star Hanabi. "Star Hanabi," I whispered and it lit the room with a dim glow. My mouth dropped open in disbelief. I had fallen in a huge room with about a billion video games, a pool table, four or five surf boards, a mini fridge, a plasma screen TV, an electric guitar, and on a nearby table an iPod video, a computer, a PDA and the Golden Tiger Claws. _'I don't believe this…he sold us out for STUFF?!?!?! Why that low-life, shallow, backstabbing, deceitful, lying, devious, son-of-a-+beep+, traitor!' _(A/N: Oh, no she didn't.)

I took a long soothing deep breath. _'Calm down girl. You don't know that for sure. But that BETTER not be the reason.' _I pulled out the Shroud of Shadows. "Ok, since this is obviously where Rai and Wuya are," I whispered, recalling the Golden Tiger Claws, "I don't think it would be very smart to be visible right now." I activated it and pulled it over me. "Good," I murmured checking my hands and body. This was the first time that I had used the shroud and I was glad that it worked (A/N: I'm pretty sure it's the first time, if it's not I'm sorry. My bad.)

-----Normal POV-----

Once invisible and calm, Kimiko began to explore around in the large and overwhelming room. Still dimly lit by the Star Hanabi, it showed a bunch of passage ways leading out of the room. _'Hm…' _she thought,_ 'Let's see…eeny meeny miney moe.' _She silently recited pointing at the different passage ways. _'Omigosh, how does he remember where each room is?' _She rolled her eyes and in the action caught a glance of the high part of the wall right to the passage ways. She stared at it. On it there were a few signs with arrows pointing down the different passage ways. Swimming pool  one said with an arrow pointing down a passage way. She looked through the other ones until she found what she was hoping to find.  Rai's Crib. _'I guess Raimundo couldn't keep track of all the hallways either. This is convenient.' _Kimiko smiled and began at full speed down the hallway.

There were more rooms that all were connected to the hallway, including an arcade, a movie theater, and also a kitchen that smelled of pizza. There was also a room that had absolutely nothing in it. _'…ok.' _Kimiko continued down the corridor until she came to a room where she could here a quiet mumbling coming from the inside. She looked inside and her eyes immediately widened. Inside the room Wuya was floating around talking to herself (creepy) unaware of the dragon in training just four meters away. Wuya paused and looked around a suspicious look in her eye.

Kimiko hid herself against the wall, remembering that Wuya could also sense Shen-Gong-Wu, just like the Shroud of Shadows. _'Not good. Not good. This is so not good!' _she thought frantically. _'On the count of three run. One…' _Wuya began floating toward the hallway. _'Ok forget three. Run!' _Kimiko dashed by the room, silently ditching Wuya, just as the ghostly witch drifted through the wall into the hallway. _'Ok, that was WAY too close.' _Kimiko thought once she was a good distance away, heaving a sigh of relief as she continued down the passage.

The next room was way farther down the hallway and it had to be the biggest room in the whole place. The ceiling was a least two stories high and the walls were almost entirely made up of marble pillars. The floor looked like it was made of marble too and it was clean to the point of sparkling, even in the dim light. There were a billion more video games too, but what was really the center of focus for Kimiko's eyes was the HUGE throne with an even bigger 'R' behind it. _'Ok, now that a little over the top. And yellow and purple? Clash much?' _Kimiko scoffed. _'How many video games did he get?!?!?!' _

Deciding that this was obviously Raimundo's "crib", as the sign said, Kimiko, still covered by the Shroud of Shadows, began to walk around the room. She had almost begun to think that Raimundo really wasn't here until she caught a glimpse of something very shiny. Kimiko turned her gazed to where she had seen the flash come from but there was only floor. She stared at it confused until she realized that the floor was SO shiny that it had reflected something that was also shiny. She looked for another SUPER shiny thing and when she found one, she also found who she had been searching for.

Raimundo was lying asleep on a very comfortable looking bed, _'oh yeah sure, HE gets a bed,' _with a small smile on his face as he slept clutching his teddy bear. He was wearing his normal grey sweatshirt with his medallion. _'Oh, I get it. His necklace was what reflected the light.'_ Kimiko thought as she walked toward him taking out one of her Shen-Gong-Wu. She hovered above his sleeping form before she whispered the Wu's title. "Shadow of Fear," and she, along with the Shadow of Fear, dissolved into black, swirling, confetti like stuff that twirled into Raimundo's ear.

-----Raimundo's dream, Kimiko's POV-----

As I spun around, falling into what I presumed to be his mind, I felt my arms and back lighten. I glanced at them and saw that the Shen-Gong-Wu that I had been carrying weren't with me anymore. _'Shoot. I guess I can't bring other Wu into people's mind. Well that's just great._ _Peachy even_. _I guess I'll just have to remember to get them once I get out of Rai's head.'_

When the spinning stopped and I was able to steady myself, I looked around. The street I had landed on was in a run down and frankly ugly neighborhood. The sky look as though it was just before dawn, and only one star still shown. It flickered happily next to a tall volcano. I heaved a deep breath but the scent of the air made my eyes widen. _'Smoke.' _I turned around to see a small house, much like all the others around it, except for the fact that it was on fire.

"Dad!" I heard someone cry from the inside of the burning house.

"Go!" an older sounding man shouted back.

"No, Dad!" I heard the younger voice scream again. "I won't leave you!"

"Do as you are told!" the second voice yelled. "Get out of the house! The ceiling boards will cave soon!" There was a terrible snapping sound above the crackling of the fire of wood breaking, then a thud of something heavy falling.

"Dad!" I heard the voice call again louder, and this time I could imagine a tear-stained face of a small boy calling for his father. Gasping slightly as the thought came to him that the horrible breaking and crashing sound could have been the weakened ceiling boards, falling and continuing to burn onto their now doomed victim below.

"Dad?" he called quieter, more desperately. "Dad?!" he screamed through the house again. There was no returning answer. He choked out a sob and the front door of the small house burst open as he ran out. His arm was covering his eyes, and most of his face, and his hand was grasping a string with a golden medallion attached to it. His left hand, which was at his side was clutching a chocolate brown teddy bear.

I gasped. "Rai?" I whispered as he collapsed to his hands and knees, tears still pouring from his eyes, in front of his home. Raimundo looked only about six here, and he wore a white shirt with blue overalls with a dark green bowtie. He hugged and cried into his teddy bear and I realized it was the same bear he had slept with at the temple- Ninja Fred.

I felt a small tear trickle down my own cheek. _'How could this be Rai's past? Raimundo had never, ever acted as though anything like this had happened. His dad died in a fire that burned down his entire home? But…where's his mom? Is she still alive? Why didn't he ever tell anyone at the temple? How come-' _my stream of questions was interrupted by two simple words, spoken from behind me, that made my blood run cold.

"Having fun?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Author's note: I'm not updating until I get at least 28 reviews!


	5. Dreamscape Part 3

Author's Note: Ok, here's chapter five!!! Yay! This chapter is dedicated to LilMis12 because I'm proving her wrong! HA! Ok, please excuse my craziness. _She_ just thought that I wouldn't update. BUT I DID!!!!!!!!!!! D Yay! Ok, cooling down. Breathe. Breathe. Once again, thank-you for all your wonderful reviews!!!! I love them all SO much!!! Remember- Reviews leads to motivation, motivation leads to faster updates, faster updates lead to more people reading, more people reading leads to more people reviewing, more reviewing leads to happier me. SO REVIEW!!!! Please? Ok and now without anymore review pleading, chapter five!!! Hoo ra!

P.S. Sorry, it took so long to update.

Xiaolin: Two-Ton Tunic, Tongue of Saiping, Sapphire Dragon, Serpent's Tail, Orb of Tornami, Star Hanabi, Heart of Jong, Sun Chi Lantern, Glove of Jisaku, Thorn of Tunderbolt, Sweet Baby Among Us, Mind Reader Conch, Crystal Glasses, Shroud of Shadows, Longi Kite, Monkey Staff, Falcon's Eye,

Rai, Wuya: Third-Arm Sash, Fist of Tebigong, Jet Bootsu, Ruby of Ramses, Tangle Web Comb, Golden Tiger Claws, Sword of the Storm, Lotus Twister, Reversing Mirror, Shard of Lightning, Silver Manta Ray, Wushu Helmet, Mantis Flip Coin, Eye of Dashi, Tunnel Armadillo, Silk Spitter

Jack: Changing Chopsticks, Ring of the Nine Dragons, Helmet of Jong, Wings of Tinabi, Ju-Ju Fly Trap

--------Raimundo's Dream, Normal POV--------

Kimiko tensed immediately as she heard the question asked through gritted teeth. She slowly turned around and looked up at his face, glaring down at her. And boy was he pissed. She gave a nervous laugh as she tried to look innocent. "Heh heh…hey Raimundo!" She said, using one hand to give a half-cicle wave. She kept the other behind her back to keep the Shadow of Fear hidden. "What's up?"

His already glaring eyes narrowed even further and Kimiko could see that both of his fists were clenched tightly. "What are you doing here?" He asked slowly through clenched teeth.

"Um….I…." Kimiko stuttered, wishing she had prepared an excuse before hand. "See, I was uh…I…um…" She looked around for something that might trigger an idea. "I…was…going for a walk…and…" She started at a snail's pace. "I got a little lost…" She looked at Raimundo and it was beyond obvious that he wasn't buying. She sighed. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

Raimundo's eyes shifted to look at the ground to his left but his frown didn't falter. However, some of the anger in his eyes seemed to be replaced by sadness. "Yeah right," he said, barely over a whisper. "Like any of you guys would even come close to understanding." His glare snapped back to her. "And you avoided the question. Now, what are you doing here?" he asked forcefully.

Kimiko thought she had successfully stayed away from giving an answer but she guessed she hadn't. Raimundo now looked angrier (if that were possible) then when he did at first. "Um…I think the real question here is…why are you dreaming about me?" she interrogated, suggesting that she was, in fact, not here but simply part of the dream. "I mean, it's your dream and if your nocturnal movies are always about Kimiko, since I'm not really Kimiko, just a Kimiko of your imagination," she put in. "Then I think that you need to go see a psychiatrist, because that is unhealthy to dream about being angry at other people because then-"

She was cut off as an unseen force tugged the Wu away from her grasp. She gasped as she turned her head away from Raimundo to watch the Shadow of Fear fly from her hand and into his.

"Hm…well look what I just found," he said mockingly. "It just so _happens_ to be the one She-Gong-Wu that lets the person go into another person's dream." He glared back to her.

"How did you-?" she started.

"It's my dream isn't it?"

Kimiko mentally slapped herself for being so dense. _'Duh, of coarse Raimundo would be able to control the wind in his dream, baka.' _

Kimiko watched as Raimundo looked once again at the Wu. He appeared to be thinking hard when, really, he was just trying to contain his anger. "Hm, now what I'm wondering," he began his voice hinting at his current irritation toward her, "is how exactly are you going to be able to get back to the real world without this?" he held up the Shen-Gong-Wu and Kimiko felt herself becoming slightly angry too.

'_Ok, he is just trying to piss me off now.' _ Her eyes narrow slightly as she began to glare at Raimundo. She spoke in a voice loud enough not to appear threatening but soft enough to let him know she meant business, "Give it back," she said through clenched teeth. _'Or else.'_

"Hmm….ya know," Raimundo began, still looking mockingly thoughtful. "I don't think I will."

"Raimundo," Kimiko started, her voice now showing her obvious anger. "If you know that we are enemies then you should know that if I have to I won't hesitate to fight you." She truly meant the words but, still, it almost pained her to say them, because they were true, and two months ago they would have been insanity.

He glared at her but a smirk now danced on his lips. "Just try it," he said barely over a whisper.

Despite her words, she did hesitate, but only for a second. After that second, she sprang into action. "Judallet flip! FIRE!" She screamed doing a backward flip into the air, as the flames appeared out of nowhere. She gathered a large fireball in her right hand and propelled it toward her opponent. Raimundo's smirk however didn't falter. As the flames grew rapidly nearer, he thrust out his arm, creating a large gust of wind without uttering a word. Kimiko's eyes widened as her element came hurtling back to her. She ducked as she dropped back onto the dirt floor.

Raimundo looked at her smugly and as though she was a complete idiot. "What part of 'It's my dream' don't you understand?"

This only irritated Kimiko more as she recreated her rings of fire for another attack. This time, however, she swirled the flames around her arms and legs (like in Screams of the Siren when she has to fight all the Jack-bots because all the guys were being retards) to increase their power and strength. As she flung them at Raimundo she couldn't help but being slightly cocky. '_Since this is Rai's dream it's obviously a nightmare _(obviously) _so in that case, if it was what he didn't want then that would mean that he would want to win but he will want to win so he won't be able to…Makes sense to me!' _

But, as we _all_ know Kimiko can be very stupid sometimes. Like when she lost the showdown to Jack for the Monkey's Staff I mean COME ON! Yeah, punch the cliff that you're holding onto with the Fist of Tebigong why don't you? … Anyway...

However, Kimiko did not consider the fact that although the shadow of fear created a nightmare it only created one of your _greatest_ fear, and losing to a girl was not Raimundo's worst fear (although it probably is a different character's…besides squirrels…) so she'd have never have expected what came next.

As her fire ball grew to as big as she could make it she hurtled it once again at her opponent. He watched it with an apathetic expression and the second before it would have hit him, it disappeared. Into thin air. _'What the heck?' _Kimiko thought as her feet touched the dirt ground once again. She held up her right hand up higher as she tried to summon a small fireball, a skill she had been able to perfect recently. Nothing happened. She tried again, this time screaming "Judallet flip! Fire!" and flipping directly up into the smoke filled air above them. Her flip was perfect, the only problem with it was that, well, even after she screamed 'fire' there were no flames that came from her.

"Something's weird." She mumbled to herself as she landed in her original stop. She looked back at where Raimundo had been standing moments before but he was no longer there. Shocked, Kimiko looked right then left quickly trying to find her opponent.

"Duh." The voice came as a sneer behind her. Kimiko jumped and turned around. After she did, Raimundo's hands grabbed both her upper arms tightly. She struggled against his strength but his hands only clutched hers tighter. She gave a small whimper and stopped struggling. Kimiko looked into his fierce eyes feeling helpless and feeble. He glared down to her, she guessed he had never stopped glaring, and spoke in a soft, cold, but slightly mocking voice.

"Am I going to have to spell this out for you?" Raimundo asked as a smirk danced on his lips. "Geez, I didn't think you were that dumb. Especially since I've already said it about three times." He saw the confusion on her face. "What?" she asked. _'Maybe she has short term memory loss.'_ He thought. "It's my frickin' dream, do you really think that I would lose in it?"

"Um…yes?" Kimiko replied. Raimundo's eyes seemed to get even fiercer. She tried to squirm away from his glare but with no prevail. His hands only clutched on to her arms tighter. Kimiko knew that if Raimundo was only focused on not letting her escape from his grasp so she decided to at least understand why her fire wasn't working, until the obviousness of it struck. "Oh….so that's why I can't use my fireballs….because it's your dream….." Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"Wow, aren't you bright?" he said, turning her anger that had been temporarily off back on to full power. She kicked him in the shin. "Ow girl! That's my soccer leg!" he yelled, releasing her to clutch his now stinging leg. "Seriously have you ever heard of anger management consoling?" Now able to move again, Kimiko spun her head frantically, searching for her only way out; the Shadow of Fear. She spotted it close to where Raimundo and she had been standing before; the eagle and stone still stood upright, looking as though any moment the golden bird would spread its metallic wings and fly away. Kimiko ran toward the Shen-Gong-Wu, dodging past the distracted Raimundo.

Raimundo subconsciously realized what she was going for and took of full speed after her, well full speed besides the slight limping in his left leg…heh heh. Kimiko leapt into the air, diving for the Shen-Gong-Wu but just before she would have been able to grab it, the same invisible force that had stolen it from her before tugged it into the air. Kimiko watched helplessly as it floated high above her and landed once again in his hand. _'You'd think that Wu has a crush on him or something. This is not good…' _ She thought as Raimundo glared at her, standing only about two meters away.

Raimundo then dropped the Wu. Dropped it onto the hard cold ground, but he did so without taking his fierce eyes off of her ever for a second. "If you want it, come and get it." He said, speaking in a cold tone that Kimiko had never heard from him before.

'_There is no way that he'd just give it to me,' _she thought.

Still, she took a small step toward the object. In a second, Raimundo had thrust out his unoccupied hand, in a poise much like a crossing guard might make, and a huge gust of wind was hurtled at Kimiko. The gust did not cease and Kimiko found herself flying backward in the air. In moments she had hit what felt like a cliff behind her. Raimundo walked toward her, without shifting his arm not stopping the wind. "Why is it," Raimundo started, quietly at first but growing louder, "that you think you have a reason to invade my personal dreams and then not even feel as though I would care?" he demanded taking a step forward. "If I would have wanted to tell anyone anything then I would have. If I didn't then that means I didn't want them to know. How many people do you think I've told about this?!" He was now only inches from her face. His face showed anger. Anger and hurt.

Kimiko stared at him with a helpless expression that was not caused by the fact that she could not move and someone from the Heylin side was standing right in front of her. She felt helpless because all this had happened to him and she could do nothing for him. She could do nothing at all for him.

The sun had finally risen on the horizon, making the town glow a pinkish, orange color. "Rai," she whispered. The wind grew softer. "Ssh. Don't say anything." He spoke with absolutely no feeling in his voice now. "This is my favorite part." He turned his head to look at the scene behind him, slowly, hesitantly, as though he dreaded the moment that came next. Kimiko also turned her head to follow his gaze, although she had a pretty good idea of where he was looking to, even before her eyes reached his burning home.

Kimiko had no idea what was going on, where as Raimundo's eyes held a blank but somehow knowing look. At that moment the small blazing house's boards finally could not hold the roof up any longer. The boards supporting the ceiling gave way. Mini Raimundo's screams echoed as his home's roof fell into the rest of the building, crushing almost everything he had ever had, along with his childish hope that possibly his dad might be alright, that he somehow might make it.

The wind faltered, releasing Kimiko and becoming a soft breeze, hardly even there at all. Kimiko subconsciously realized that Raimundo hadn't moved an inch. She hadn't either, for that matter. "Rai…" she murmured, hardly even realizing she was speaking. What could she say? Rai, I'm sorry that your dad died? Raimundo, I really feel sorry for you right now, ya know, loosing your dad and home and all?

"Rai…….." she started again, "I'm so sorry." Raimundo's hand clenched into a fist. "…Rai?" She hesitated, taking a small step toward him, outstretching her hand. Abruptly, Raimundo turned back to her and the wind picked up full blast again.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" Raimundo screamed and in that second the tears finally started pouring down. "I don't need your pity," he repeated softly, and just as suddenly as it had started the wind completely stopped. "I….d-don't…..need..," he stuttered, his voice shaky, falling to his knees. "I don't need it." Kimiko watched powerlessly as Raimundo's tears streamed down his face, like unstoppable rivers.

"Rai," Kimiko whispered weakly, but then stopped. _'He doesn't need my help. He said it himself. He's been going through this for almost his whole life. If he needed it before he would have told me that this had happened, he would have told all of us if he needed to.' _ The thought pained her, but honestly, what could she have done? A sneering voice appeared in her head as she stared down at Raimundo helplessly. _'You have absolutely no idea what he's gone through. You living in your huge mansion with you ALIVE father and your ALIVE mother. You with everything you could possibly want, all the friends you could possibly need, always right by your side. You've never even had a good reason to worry, to cry, to desperately need someone. Why don't you just go? You're not needed.' _ Kimiko watched Raimundo for a minute longer but she knew the voice in her head was telling the truth. _'How could someone whose life has been practically perfect possibly understand?' _ She asked herself and quickly came to the conclusion that she couldn't even begin to. He didn't need her.

Without saying a word, Kimiko took a small step past the crying Raimundo towards where he had set the Shadow of Fear down earlier. It wasn't too far away and Kimiko was glad for that, she didn't want more time in his dream to feel guilty about simply leaving him there.

When she finally had gotten to the Wu and picked it up, she held it for a moment in her arms as she turned around to watch Raimundo for the last seconds of her stay. _'I really messed things up big time didn't'_ she thought, knowing how the Shadow of Fear shows your worst nightmare, whether your worst nightmare be imaginary or have already happened. Kimiko sighed. _'Great job Kimiko.' _ She thought as she lifted the Shadow of Fear to her face to look at the bird. "Shadow of Fear," Kimiko whispered, becoming the swirling black confetti for the second time that night.

-------Out of Raimundo's dream, Kimiko's POV-------

When I felt myself land on the tiles that made up Raimundo's floor I breathed a sign a relief that I was out. _'Perhaps that dream had been caused by the Shadow of Fear and now that the Wu and I were no longer in it, maybe it had gone back to normal?'_ I looked down to Raimundo's head, still resting on his overly fluffy white pillow, but the tears were still flowing freely so I doubted the thought.

I heard a raspy overdramatic gasp that sounded like it came from Wuya. "I'M SENSING A SHEN-GONG-WU!" I also gasped, thinking that she meant the ones that I had brought. I quickly found the Star Hanabi, Longi Kite and Shroud of Shadows, which I quickly threw over myself, becoming invisible just before the freaky ghost hag flew into the room.

As she shrieked screams of "Get up right now!" or "A new Shen-Gong-Wu has activated itself!" I quickly backed out of the room. I then ran through the hallway in the direction I had been sure was right. I reached the room that I had fallen through to and quickly spotted the trapdoor exit.

Strapping the Longi Kite onto my back, I activated it and flew through the hole, taking care to shut it again once in the cave. I looked out of the cave's mouth to see that it was about sunrise. I then realized that I had absolutely no idea to what time it was. I checked my watch and gasped. _'OMG it's 5:42! Omi always gets up at exactly 5:47 and 12 seconds! AH!'_ I reactivated the Longi Kite and flew as fast as possible back to the temple.

-----Temple, Normal POV-----

As Kimiko landed outside the temple, she scurried up the steps towards the meditation hall. She rang the chimes and opened the vault. 5:44 and 37 seconds. She ran down the steps pausing when reaching each correct drawer to put in the Shen-Gong-Wu. She finished and ran back up the stairs. 5:45 and 56 seconds. She rang the chimes once again, making the staircase become a floor decoration once again then bolted from the room. She reached the main temple building and ran down the hallway toward her "room." 5:46 and 42 seconds. Kimiko skidded to an abrupt halt in front of her open curtain, rapidly dashing inside and pulling the curtain completely shut. 5:47 and 09 seconds. She fell silently onto her mat and lay perfectly still as a cheerful and excited voice broke the silence.

"Good morning world and all who inhabit it!" (Teehee, I stole that line from Sponge Bob) Omi greeted, as happy as always. Kimiko then realized she wasn't breathing. She took a deep breath as the reality of how much sleep she hadn't gotten suddenly hit her. _'Oh, my God, I am SO tired. At least I can get a few hours of sleep before I have to get up.'_

Kimiko plopped her head down on her pillow and immediately fell into a 14 second-long sleep. "Guys! Wake up! We got a hot Shen-Gong-Wu just ripe for the picking!" _'This has got to be a bad dream,'_ the half unconscious Kimiko thought.

Then that stupid, obnoxious handheld gong was struck. "Ah!" Kimiko screamed sitting bolt upright on her mat. "DOJO! IT'S ONLY 5:48!" she screamed. "IT'S THE CRACK OF DAWN! WHAT?"

The green lizard seemed to shrink. "Hey, it's not my fault when Shen-Gong-Wu activate!" he said defensively. "And if you stayed up until 2:30 again playing your new Goo Zombies game, then that's _your_ problem. Now c'mon! Clay and Omi are already getting ready!"

Kimiko grumbled, but got up. She wobbled a bit out of the tiredness of staying up all night, but managed to get ready. She was, however, too tired to put her hair in some extravagant, multicolored style out of the latest magazines, so she only made pigtails buns tied together with lace as she changed for the day.

-------Dojo's Back, yeehaw-------

"This Shen-Gong-Wu is called the Crouching Cougar," Omi briefed on the way there. "It….um….. well, doesn't really do anything magical except grow. It can be used for jungle exploration." He finished weakly.

Kimiko yawned hugely. "Kimiko, partner, why exactly are you so tired?" Clay asked. Kimiko's eyes widened for a second then she replied coolly "I was kept up until, like, 3:30 in the morning because of your ferociously loud snoring."

Clay looked skeptical. "Really? Cuz, you were out like a light around 8:45 or something." Kimiko's slightly relaxed expression faltered for a moment. "Y-yeah, and then I woke up a few hours later and _then_ I couldn't fall asleep again." She didn't look him in the eyes and he noticed.

"Alright, then." He replied, not quite believing her. "If you say so. But ya really didn't have to get so defensive."

"Sorry, I'm just tired," she said, giving another yawn.

"Ain't that the truth." He mumbled, still suspicious of her sudden attack.

-----15 minutes later-----

The Xiaolin warriors jumped off of Dojo, onto a rocky cliff. "Th-the Sh-shen-G-gong-W-wu should be that a-away." He quivered, pointing in the direction further in on the cliff. The Apprentices ran toward the direction he pointed to. As they reached the end of the cliff, where the Wu was pointing out of the cliff, a familiar person, especially to Kimiko considering she had seen him for about three hours last night, flipped onto the cliff.

Raimundo's hood was up, as it usually was when they saw him on Wu hunts, but there was something darker about his stance. He had landed in a squatting poise with his head facing down, and his hood covered his face completely from view. He had not yet shifted out of that poise. Clay and Omi got into ready kung-fu poises, ready if he tried an unexpected attack. Kimiko, however, waited with growing intensity, waiting to see what he would do. She knew that anything, even the slightest mention of last night would arouse Clay's suspicions (A/N Not _those_ suspicions you perverts!) that Kimiko had not been in the temple all of last night.

Unexpectedly, Raimundo's head shot up, revealing a glare. _'His hood_ _is covering more of his face then it usually does.' _Kimiko observed. Raimundo stood up, not removing his glare. Omi and Clay noticed that he was only glaring at Kimiko, even though they were all his enemies. They stood silently watching, waiting to see what either would do.

"What are you Xiaolin losers doing?" a new voice sneered, braking the intense silence. Making Omi, Clay and Dojo's heads turn up. "Jack-bots attack!" a huge wave of the stupid robots came swarming toward them. Raimundo thrust an arm in their direction, not removing his glare for even a second. An enormous gust of wind crashed into the stupid robots and they fourteen that were coming at them blew up. The Xiaolin Warrior's eyes grew larger. Jack Spicer looked at where his robots had been moments before. He choked out a baby sounding sob. "You broke all my robots." He cried.

"And your point would be?" Raimundo replied coldly, still refusing to cease his glare at the Dragon of Fire.

"Clay, I am most confused……" Omi's voice rang out. "Why does Raimundo look so angry at Kimiko?" Clay looked at Omi.

"I wish I knew partner." Clay replied. "Hey Kimiko, why _is_ Rai glaring at you?"

Kimiko froze. "Um……"

"Haha! You losers! I found the Shen-Gong-Wu!" a girly voice bragged. "It was right here and you guys didn't even notice!" Everyone's head snapped up to look at Jack, holding up a shiny object shaped like a cougar. "Haha! Suckers!" he screamed, activating his hellibot-thing-a-ma-jig.

Clay pulled a rope out of his hat (A/N HOW MANY DOES HE HAVE UNDERTHERE?) and caught Jack's legs in a lasso. "Now, you wait just a minute there, you dirty snake. We were just getting started."

"Hey! Ah! No fair!" he wined, still trying to fly away. "You should not be allowed to use that rope!"

"Yeah Clay." Raimundo said, sounding dead serious. "Just because you _can_ do something, doesn't mean you should." Raimundo let his gaze rest again on Kimiko. She squirmed uncomfortably and Clay noticed. He didn't say anything though, but pulled Jack down from the air with his rope.

"AH!" Jack screamed, waving his arms frantically in the air, losing the Wu in the action. Everyone watched as it flew from his grasp and landed a little ways away on the rocky cliff. Before the others could react, Raimundo lunged for it. He grinned as he picked it up and turned to leave. "See you later. Unfortunately." He said to them, taking out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"You'll see us now ya dirty snake. Seismic Kick! Earth!" Clay yelled, stopping his foot on the ground. Raimundo spun around to find where the crack was forming, but was too late to dodge it. He dropped the Wu as he used the Golden Tiger Claws to teleport himself to the other side of the cliff.

"I have gotten it! Oh, I have angry skills!" Omi cried, retrieving the Wu. Then, wouldn't you know it; Raimundo used the GTC again to create a small vortex next to Omi's hands to push it out of his grasp. It landed close to Clay but as he reached for it, _another_ small portal appeared and grabbed it. However, before Raimundo could move his hand out of Clay's reach, he grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown for the Golden Tiger Claws. I wager my Falcon's Eye for that there Wu."

"You're on," Raimundo said, taking a few steps forward to grab the Wu with his non-teleported hand and bringing his hand out of the vortex. "But just to make it a little more fun, I challenge you to a Tren-Shi-Yu dare."

Clay looked blank.

Raimundo rolled his eyes. "You don't know what that is, do you?"

Clay seemed to shrink slightly in his boots. "No."

Raimundo sighed irritated. "Am I the only one here that know what that is?"

Everyone looked at Dojo. "Uh……I know what it is. I just don't know exactly how to explain it."

Raimundo rolled his eyes again, turning back to Clay. "Three verses three Wu. Winner takes all.

"I fail to understand why Dojo could not say that," Omi whispered to Kimiko.

"Fine," Clay shouted to Raimundo, which probably hurt his ears, "then I wager my uh….Falcon's Eye, Longi Kite and Serpent's Tail against your….. exactly which Wu do you have?"

"Against my Sword of the Storm, Eye of Dashi and Crouching Cougar," Raimundo stated, taking out his Wu. "The challenge will be an underground maze, first to find the Wu wins."

"Fine!" Clay shouted.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" they both screamed in unison as the scenery changed to a bunch of interlacing tunnels and that stupid, obnoxious Chinese music played. "God I hate that music." Raimundo said once the showdown was about to start.

Clay, Kimiko and Omi had been changed into their red Xiaolin uniforms while Raimundo had been changed into his new, black Heylin outfit.

"Gong Yi Tempi!" Raimundo and Clay shouted, beginning the showdown. "Falcon's Eye!" Clay shouted peering though the strange gold and red object. He found the Wu though a few rocks and stuff and grinned. "Serpent's Tail!" he shouted, thinking that this showdown would be over in a matter of seconds.

The Shen-Gong-Wu didn't do anything. "What in tarnations?" he wondered out loud looking at the nonfunctioning Wu.

"Oh, yeah," Raimundo's voice echoed from further down a hallway, "did I mention that in a Tren-Shi-Yu dare you're only allowed to use one of your three wagered Shen-Gong-Wu? No? Must have slipped my mind."

'_That dirty snake.' _Clay thought, using his Wu to try to find the GTC. _'Didn't even fully explain the showdown rules. Shoot. Darn three-some Wu showdown.' _ He raced down the showdown. '_Man, I'm never gonna find this Wu.' _ Suddenly, Clay saw something shiny at the end of a tunnel. _'Or maybe I will.' _ He thought running down the hallway.

He approached the shiny object and could now see that it was in fact the Golden Tiger Claws. "Woowee, that was easier then finding a McDonalds in Texas." He said, reaching for the Wu.

"Sword of the Storm! Wind!" A familiar voice screeched, as a freakishly huge gust of wind came hurtling a Clay.

"Too slow cowboy." Raimundo said walking toward the Wu.

"Hey! I found it!" Clay shouted, helpless against the wind.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Raimundo replied with a smirk as he grabbed the Wu, therefore ending the showdown.

The scenery shook back to its original terrain as the Xiaolin and Heylin Warrior(s) were changed back to their normal clothes. And I'm using the term 'normal' loosely.

"See ya." Raimundo spat, ripping a portal with the Golden Tiger Claws. He turned his head slightly to get a last look at Kimiko, and when he found her his eyes narrowed. _'No thumbs-up this time,'_ Kimiko subconsciously realized. He left without saying another word.

"I don't know what you did but you got him pretty pissed off." A redhead dweeb chuckled as he reactivated his helli-bot. Kimiko didn't respond but instead walked over to Dojo.

"Kimiko, are you ok?" the other's concerns were obvious, after all, how many times before had Kimiko beat the crap out of Jack after comments like that?

"I don't feel too well." Kimiko said lamely, but it was the truth.

"All right, then all aboard the Dojo Express." Dojo said, growing to his full forty-feet size. She and the others climbed on.

------Dojo's Back, Kimiko's POV------

I sat far in the back, making myself feel extremely guilty about the recent events. _'I feel so awful. It's all my fault that now Rai's always going to be pissed at us. I bet he hates my guts now. Not to mention now he'll probably be trying extra hard to keep us from getting the Wu. Ug. I'm such an idiot. Why couldn't I just keep out of his dream? Stupid, stupid, stupid.'_

Dojo landed at the temple and we all piled off. "Ok…..so……." the green dragon started, "who's gonna be the one to tell Master Fung that we lost four Shen-Gong-Wu?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Meh, sorry for lame ending. I'm just SO glad that I'm getting this chapter posted. I finally got over my evil mini writer's block and I got all 28 reviews that I wanted so, yay! I am SO tired right now so I'm going to stop writing now. So, please review so that I won't take two months to update. REVIEW! Please?

Next episode: The return of Pandabubba


	6. The Return of Pandabubba Part 1

For the record this was started 5-7-07 at about 10:00

Author's note¡Hola mis amigos, lectores, revisores, y autores del compañero¿Que passa? (Hello my friends, readers, reviewers, and fellow authors! What's up?) And if that's not right blame the stupid Altavista – Babel Fish Translation thingy. Welcome to chapter six of Trusting your Weakness. I'm so happy of all my reviews and I wish you all a happy day. As it said at the end of the last chapter, this is the episode The Return of Pandabubba. Except there's no Pandabubba in this chapter…..so I guess it just should be called 'The Return.' Meh, that sounds like a lame title trying to sound cool. Hey personification! I should get extra credit from Ms. Fahey. She talks about herself in 3rd person POV. It's so creepy. Example: 'Ms Fahey has prepared a game for my class to play this Friday.' My friends are keeping an 'insanity list' for her and counting how many times she's referred to herself in the 3rd person. The first day of school my class walked into her room and she was like 'Ms. Fahey says hello.' Or something like that and I was SO close to saying 'But, wait, I thought you were Ms. Fahey' because I was really confused. I am not even kidding. Woah, I got SO off topic here. Wow, you go from Spanish to insane teachers without even realizing it. Alright, well, I'm going to stop my author's note here before I bore the living daylights out of you anymore. Enjoy this chapter!

Xiaolin: Two-Ton Tunic, Tongue of Saiping, Sapphire Dragon, Orb of Tornami, Star Hanabi, Heart of Jong, Sun Chi Lantern, Glove of Jisaku, Thorn of Tunderbolt, Sweet Baby Among Us, Mind Reader Conch, Crystal Glasses, Shroud of Shadows, Monkey Staff, Shadow of Fear, Wings of Tinabi, Mosaic Scale, Monarch Wings, Lasso Boa Boa, Serpent's Tail,

Rai, Wuya: Third-Arm Sash, Fist of Tebigong, Jet Bootsu, Ruby of Ramses, Tangle Web Comb, Golden Tiger Claws, Sword of the Storm, Lotus Twister, Reversing Mirror, Shard of Lightning, Silver Manta Ray, Wushu Helmet, Mantis Flip Coin, Eye of Dashi, Tunnel Armadillo, Silk Spitter, Falcon's Eye, Longi Kite, Crouching Cougar, Sphere of Yun, Black Beetle, Gills of Hamachi, Emperor Scorpion,

Jack: Jack: Changing Chopsticks, Ring of the Nine Dragons, Helmet of Jong, Ju-Ju Fly Trap, Monsoon Sandals, Lunar Locket,

Things you should know:

'_Thoughts'_

_Writings_

------Xiaolin Temple, Kimiko's POV------

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey! OMiGosh I haven't written in a actual diary in like forever. The last time I think I did write was when, _I flipped to the last entry, _when Raimundo went to the Heylin side. Sigh. Well then, recent news, I sorta kinda used the Shadow of Fear to try to figure out why he went to the Heylin side, but then he found me, kicked my butt, and now totally hates my guts. Well, good news bad news. The good news is that he hasn't been quite as pissed at me lately. The bad news is, oh wait there are two bad news. Swell. The bad news # 1 is that Rai's been pissed at us lately (obviously) and we've hardly managed to get any Shen-Gong-Wu. The only ones we got were the Lasso Boa Boa because Master Monk Guan got it for us, and the Mosaic Scale and Monarch Wings which don't do anything except hold Sibini in. Oh, yeah. Sibini did get out for like two days. He took over Clay's body and whatever. Oh, speaking of Clay, another small piece of good news. His sister (who knew Clay had a sister?) finally got tired of the Wings of Tinabi and so she sent them back to us._

_Bad news #2. There's this new creepy guy with black hair who's not trying to get the Shen-Gong-Wu but he did try to steal Dojo to EAT him, not to mention he's like super creepy. I'm serious he's like a child molester. And he can turn into a dragon...alligator...thing. Yep. Nothing too big. Or, wait, one more piece of bad news._

_I still haven't told Clay and Omi why Raimundo's mad at us. I mean, what do I say? "Hey, guys, about Rai being so pissed at us, see, yeah, that's my fault because I went into his dream to try to figure out why he went to the Heylin side and then he got mad at me." Not to mention then I'd have to tell them about his Dad dieing in a huge fire and it didn't look like he even had a mom. I shouldn't even know that. Sigh (again). Well gotta go. ttfn._

_Kimiko_

I shut the cover to my diary and quickly hid it under my pillow. _'Of course with Rai gone there really is no reason to hide it."_ Another voice in my head screamed at that thought. "Girl, it's been months. You're still not over that?" it pounded in my mind then grew surprisingly softer. "You're still not over him?" Without realizing it, I slowly shook my head. "No," I muttered, only just loud enough for myself to hear it. Or so I thought.

"'No' what friend Kimiko?" I swiftly turned around to find Omi.

"Nothing." I said hurriedly.

"Alright, if it is of no importance I shall question you no further." I let out a small sigh of relief. Omi didn't notice and continued talking. " I was merely sent to alert you that Dojo has sensed a new Shen-Gong-Wu."

"Ok, thanks." I breathed, turning around to look through trunk #11 (my clothes trunk for casual clothes) to find an outfit. "I'll be out in a second."

"How will you manage to change in all but a second Kimiko?" he asked, looking puzzled.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Just close the curtain Omi."

"Please hurry Kimiko." He spoke urgently, "we can not allow the forces of evil to get yet _another_ Shen-Gong-Wu!"

"Omi,"

"Yes?"

"Curtain."

"Oh yes, most wise." He said, walking out and shutting the curtain.

I quickly chose a green t-shirt with a skull on it and a black and purple miniskirt with matching leggings. I put my hair in a messy high-ponytail, with matching accessories of course. It took only about fifteen minutes but when I walked out Dojo, Omi and Clay were looking very impatient. "……What?"

"Nothing," they said in unison, walking toward the courtyard. "I have never fully understood why it takes such a long time for girls to get ready." Omi quietly asked Clay.

"You and me both partner." He answered with a small grin on his face. I rolled my eyes but promptly followed as we boarded the now huge dragon.

------Dojo------

"Tokyo! My home town!" I exclaimed as we flew into the breathtaking city. As we flew close to my Papa's awesome building I pointed it out to them. "Look! There's Tohomiko industries!" I shouted, thrusting a finger in its direction.

"Tohomiko…..that sounds _most_ familiar to my ears…."

"Hello," I knocked Omi's head. "That's my last name."

"Oh, I never thought of you with a last name."

"And that's my Papa's building."

Clay muttered a woah and Omi's eyes grew as large as his head. Just kidding. Nothing can grow as large as his head. Haha. Sorry Omi.

"Your father must be _most _honorable and wise." Omi said impressed. I subconsciously had an image of Raimundo making a crack about how he must be super rich too.

'_Cut it out,' _I thought to myself angrily.

I was too busy being pissed at myself that I didn't hear Dojo as he said 'duck'.

"AH!" I shrieked. There was NO way this could have just happened. It was impossible. I stared down at my shirt.

And now I was REALLY pissed.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THAT THERE WAS A FLOCK OF GEESE COMING THIS WAY?!?!?!?!" I screamed, looking down at the very fresh, very disgusting, and very smelly bird poop on my brand new shirt.

"Technically Kimiko I believe that they were _ducks_ not geese." Clay informed me, and the others murmured in agreement. I very slowly turned to face him and I'm pretty sure that my eye twitched.

"But, ya know, I _could_ be wrong." He said quickly, shrinking down slightly in his boots.

I took a few 'calming down' breaths and began to think rationally about the situation. "Well, we're going to have to stop for a while so I can get a new outfit." I said slowly.

The others looked mortified.

"Kimiko, we can't stop! We have to stop Jack or Raimundo from getting the new Wu!" Dojo shouted.

"Yeah, and who knows how long it'll take to get a new outfit." Clay put in.

"I know how long it'll take," I argued "and we really have _no_ other choice. I mean, if we were in France or something, it wouldn't matter since we're never going to see those Frenchiens again, but this is my _home town._ I'll probably see at least 5 or 6 people that I've know for my whole life here and if anyone sees me like _this_" I gestured down to my shirt, "my reputation will be _crushed _for life."

"Yes, but don't you think that the safety and prosperity of the world is of greater importance then your 'reputation?'" Omi asked. I gave him the same look I gave Clay.

"….D-Dojo, if I may suggest my opinion, I say we get Kimiko a new outfit."

Dojo rolled his eyes almost painfully and sighed. "I'm blaming you guys when Master Fungs finds out."

I smiled in triumph. "Thank you." I said in my sweetest voice.

We stopped by a large Sakura tree and got off Dojo. "Alright, no one buys anything, no one goes into any store unless I say so, got it?" I glared at Omi. "And Omi, if a sign says 'women's changing room' _please _don't go in there. Alright?" Omi looked confused but Clay and Dojo nodded.

"I do not understand why I can not-" I cut him off.

"Nevermind." I said swiftly.

"But-"

"Okay! Let's go!" I screamed, turning around and running right into the person behind me.

"Ow!" she screamed as we both fell down. I rubbed my head.

"Omigod, omigod. I am so sorry," I said beginning to look up.

"…"

"Oh." I began.

"My." She said staring at me.

"GOD!" we finished in unison, screaming as we scampered up to be able to hug each other.

"Kimi!" she screamed.

"Kieko!" I screamed back.

"Oh my God! I haven't seen you in _forever_. How are you?!?!" she squealed as we pulled apart.

"I'm fine! Totally awesomely fine!" I lied as we embraced in another hug. I broke the hug and gestured toward the others.

"This is Clay," he nodded "Dojo," we gave a small wave "and Omi." I finished and Omi stepped forward.

"Greetings friend of Kimiko!" he said bowing. "I am Omi."

Kieko gave me a small 'what the heck?' look and said "Um….I know. That's was Kimi just said…"

He smiled and took a step backward as I turned back to Kieko.

"So, what're you doing here?" she asked enthusiastically.

"A Shen-Gong-Wu activated over here and we're here trying to find it."

"Here? As in like, right here?" she suddenly looking slightly concerned. Don't know why though.

"Well, here as in Tokyo. It's not like you're going to be standing on it or anything." I smiled as she gave a small laugh.

She then took a closer look at my outfit. "Oh. My. God." She said slowly. "What happened to your shirt?!?!"

"Have I mentioned I hate geese?"

"Ducks." Clay corrected me.

"Whatever. So, I seriously need a new outfit."

"No big!" she smiled. "I know the most _fab-u-lous _store ever. I was just heading over there and it would be _so _just like old times if my BFF was going shopping with me."

"Awesome!" I beamed and turned back to my other friends. "So, you guys go get a headstart on getting the Wu and I'll meet you there!" I looked down at Dojo. "Dojo? Do you by any chance remember what it looked like where you hid the Zing-Zom Bone?"

He appeared to be thinking very hard. "Um……..give me a minute, it's been about 1500 years. Uh…..I'm pretty sure that there was a big statue with a hand sticking out by some water….." he looked back up at me. "Ring any bells?"

"The Terushino Inuzaku statue by the dock!" Kieko exclaimed. "That's _got_ to be the oldest statue _ever. _My dad took my brother out fishing there like, a week ago!"

"Oh yeah!" I remembered. "I'll meet you guys there once I get my new outfit."

Dojo looked unconvinced. "Are you sure you're going to be able to find one measly little statue in this huge city?"

I scoffed. "Please. I know this city like the back of my hand."

"Why have you spent such a long time memorizing the appearance of the 'back of your hand?'" Omi asked, confused.

Kieko sniggered and I shot her a glare. "It's an expression Omi. It means I'll be fine and you don't have to worry."

This confused him even more. "If you stare at the back of your hand you'll be fine and others needn't worry?!" He began to stare in wonder at the back of his hand.

Kieko began laughing again. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Stop staring at your hand Omi." He obeyed.

XXX

Twenty minutes later, Kieko and I walked out of a semi-large magenta and fusia painted building. "Oh my God, you were _so _right. That was one of the most _fab _stores I have ever been in _ever_." I looked down at my totally awesome new outfit. I had changed into a red mini-skirt (which by the way was actually a skort) and in the way of a top; I had a long peach colored V-neck shirt with a dark magenta-ish purple modesty top underneath. I then had a pair of black Mephistos that we had bought at a shoe shore next door.

"Not better then that store we went to the week before you left for Paris last year." She reminded me.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Remember that _so_ so so cute tube top you bought there?"

"Yeah! I still have it by the way! And you bought that _adorable_ two-way there!" (A/N does anyone know what a two-way is?!?!?!)

"Oh my God, yeah! And remember how we _made _Mizura try on those _hideous_ shoes from the bargain big across the street?"

She and I both broke out laughing at the memory. Then, out of old habit, I gave her another hug. My eyes closed as she hugged me back, and I swear I felt a small tear form at the end of my eye. "God, it's just so good to see you again." I whispered as the tear began to fall. I quickly brushed it away and opened my eyes as we broke apart

She noticed the wetness on my face though, and I bet was about to say something when she saw that I had apparently noticed something too. "Kimi…?" she asked looking behind her.

It had been for just a second until he had turned the corner but…I could've just sworn I had seen….the hair on him seemed exactly like….

"Raimundo." And Kieko looked shocked.

"What?" her head turned from side to side.

"He just turned the corner." I practically screamed.

"Are you sure?"

"No." I screamed and began running. She did too but I always was faster then her and the training at the temple had definitely helped the cause too. When I turned the corner I ran a little bit more and looked everywhere. I could not see even a trace of brown in the sea of pink, black, blue and blonde shoppers. Kieko finally caught up to me.

"Was it?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

I sighed. "No." I admitted in defeat. "Hey…um how long has it been since we last saw the others?"

She looked at her watch. "Like, thirty minutes or something."

I spun around to face her. "WHAT?!?!" I screamed.

She scratched the inside of her ear. "God, still have that _loud_ voice I see."

"Oh my God." I said beginning to panic. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. I have to find them, like, _now._"

"Right now?" she whined, looking slightly disappointed.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry but I really have to go." We embraced in another hug. "But we totally have to go somewhere before I leave for China again. 'Kay?"

She smiled again. "Totally. I'll see ya later then!" she waved and ran off to join a group of giggling girls that had just passed by. I recognized some of them from my old school and I could even remember a few of their names. I had already labeled a tallish, bubble gum pink haired girl 'Satsuki' and a curly haired, dirty blonde 'Chiyori' before they were swept away in the crowd.

I quickly turned around and ran, yet again, into the person directly behind me. _'Ouch, God, that's the second time in an hour.'_ I thought, as I stepped back and rubbed my head. _'People need to learn that standing directly behind me is not very safe. Ow. God I mean-'_ my thoughts were interrupted by the guy-I'd-bumped-into's voice.

"Watch it." He sneered. I did _not _think this was an appropriate thing to say. I mean, _he's_ the one standing in the middle of the street and he's telling _me_ to watch it?

I tried to look at him from under my hand, which FYI was still trying to stop my head from hurting so bad, but I could only see his legs. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans. Hm. Not very original.

"You watch it." I retorted. Also not very original.

His legs seemed to stiffen. _'What the…?'_ I thought, thinking it was strange.

….Wait a second……That voice….

My half shut eyes shot open as I saw him begin to run. _'RAIMUNDO!' _Half my brain screamed, watching the hooded Heylin running and making me chase after him. The other half rejoiced. _"AH HA! So I'm _not_ crazy and I really_ did _see him!" _

The crowd of shoppers parted as Raimundo ran through them, making a clear path for me to easily follow him. _'If only his element weren't wind…'_ I thought, as he easily formed a small tornado and spun to the top of one of the passing boutiques. I followed, using a Judelette flip, which is slower but still works.

I saw him glance back to check if I was still following him and, when he saw I was, pulled out his handy dandy stupid Golden Tiger Claws. He slashed a portal in front of him and ran into it. I had almost caught up to him so the second before it closed, I dived into it also.

When I came out of the vortex I had landed on a somewhat tall building and Raimundo was nowhere in sight. _'Where did he-?" _I wondered until from behind I heard "Tangle Web Comb!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Yeah. Yeah. I know. On my profile I said this was 'Discontinued' but even after I wrote it two hopeful people still reviewed and were like 'Update!' and whatever. So, basically, I felt really bad cuz I know how it ends (and personally, I think it's pretty cool) but if I discontinued it no one else would know. So. This has been a case in which reviews altered the author's mind. If anyone wants to know what happens next review! I swear I'm not going to update if I don't get any reviews.

This was originally the first half of chapter 6. I was going to wait until I finished the whole thing but tomorrow I'm leaving for Arkansas for God knows how long and I figured 'What the heck. I'll put up this half and leave a cliff hanger.' Cuz I'm evil.

XD

Deal with it.

And while you deal with it, persuade me to actually put up the next half by clicking that cute little button down there and telling me what you think.


	7. The Return of Pandabubba Part 2

Hola! Greetings from Arkansas! I'm still on vacation but I have a 15+ hour car ride (in which I always get car-sick -- ) and I'm typing this during that. So….yeah. Here's chapter 7! Sorry I left you guys at that evil cliff-hanger. I just didn't know when I'd be able to update again. So, enjoy this chapter!

P.S.: GUESS WHAT?!?!?! For the first time _ever_ I'm on the 'author alert' for someone!!! WOOT! XD

Oh, yeah. I'm sorry but Jack might be a little OOC in this chapter cuz I couldn't think of a way for this plot to happen unless he was some bit eviler then he usually is. SHUTUP! I know it's annoying when the characters act differently then they do from the show but AT LEAST I _TRY_ TO MAKE THEM IN CHARACTER! YOUR LUCKY I'M EVEN WRITING THIS AT ALL!!! God. You people are so obnoxious.

Sorry. Way too much sugar. P

**SUGAR!**

Xiaolin: Two-Ton Tunic, Tongue of Saiping, Sapphire Dragon, Orb of Tornami, Star Hanabi, Heart of Jong, Sun Chi Lantern, Glove of Jisaku, Thorn of Tunderbolt, Sweet Baby Among Us, Mind Reader Conch, Crystal Glasses, Shroud of Shadows, Monkey Staff, Shadow of Fear, Wings of Tinabi, Mosaic Scale, Monarch Wings, Lasso Boa Boa, Serpent's Tail,

Rai, Wuya: Third-Arm Sash, Fist of Tebigong, Jet Bootsu, Ruby of Ramses, Tangle Web Comb, Golden Tiger Claws, Sword of the Storm, Lotus Twister, Reversing Mirror, Shard of Lightning, Silver Manta Ray, Wushu Helmet, Mantis Flip Coin, Eye of Dashi, Tunnel Armadillo, Silk Spitter, Falcon's Eye, Longi Kite, Crouching Cougar, Sphere of Yun, Black Beetle, Gills of Hamachi, Emperor Scorpion,

Jack: Changing Chopsticks, Ring of the Nine Dragons, Helmet of Jong, Ju-Ju Fly Trap, Monsoon Sandals, Lunar Locket,

I spun around just as the vines tangled themselves around me. I took a deep breath in. _'It's alright. All I have to do if stay calm and clear my mind.'_ Of course what Raimundo did next did _not_ help at all.

My eyes grew wide as Raimundo pulled what looked a large pocketknife out of his sweat shirt pocket. One of his hands grabbed the top of my head from my hair (which, FYI, I had taken down from it's high ponytail when I changed) and the other one put the flipped out knife by my neck. "I'm looking for a statue by a fish mart and you're going to tell me where it is." He put the cold metal menacingly closer to my throat.

I gaped. Then murmured innocently "What makes you think I know where it is?" I heard him sneer.

"Please, as though I'd actually fall for that. You've lived in Tokyo your whole life, there's almost no way you won't know."

"Well, yes I suppose I _do_ know, but it's not like I would tell you. So go ahead kill me." I was testing him, seeing if he actually would. The truth was that I had almost reached my state of calm and if he actually did try to, I would let myself go and kick him in the area that _nobody_ wants to be kicked in. (A/N his shin! Lol. No one here knows why that's so funny to me. If you want to know why, PM me and I'll tell you. It's really a funny story.)

I felt the knife actually touch my neck and I thought he was actually going to do it. _'Rai…what happened to you? I can't believe this is what you've become.'_ My eyes turned down to look at my feet and then I saw that his huge pocketknife was shaking quite severely in Raimundo's hand. His hand was…trembling? As I was wondering, his pocket knife fell from his hand.

A small shimmer of hope shone through to my 'Raimundo's not really evil, he's just acting like it for some ingenious reason' half of my brain. However that feeble ray dimmed in only a few seconds.

He then threw me on the ground, I was still facing him, and yelled "I know what you're trying to pull. If I were to kill you I might not even find the statue before Clay and Omi get it. That's the only reason I won't. Well, not right now anyway."

Crushed. The light was crushed and I was left in the darkness. _'Fine. If that's how you want to play…'_ I thought, half a second before I began reclearing my mind. _'I'll just play that way too.'_ The webs shot off of me and into the comb and I was just about to flip backward, until the same powerful gust that had held me against the wall in Raimundo's nightmare pinned me to the roof.

I gasped silently, as I tried, now urgently, to get up. "I do have to thank you though," Raimundo said, smirking. "Because of that night I figured out how to completely control the wind. Thanks." His smile disappeared completely and he glared at me. I avoided his gaze and looked over the closest edge of the building.

"…….."

'_Oh my God, Rai's stupid.'_ I thought as I stared at the head of the tall statue. _'Wow. He's so…special. Well, this won't take long.'_

I looked back up at him, my face now showing obvious fear, as he picked up the pocketknife again. His hand clasped it tightly and I chose then to say in an exceedingly convincing, scared stage voice "Wait!"

He looked up at me his face showing no emotion, where as mine showed wide-eyed fear. "Alright, I'll tell you just stop!" I purposely made my voice crack when I began the 'just.'

He glared suspiciously at me before I felt the gust die gust enough so that I could, although with great difficulty, get to my feet. I looked up at him again and he glared at me expectantly. I had already carefully measured the distance to the ledge and I had determined that one nicely made jump _should_ get me down.

"…….."

"…_Well?_" he demanded.

"…..You didn't know I was kidding?" I asked innocently, and, after having the satisfaction of seeing his disgusted face, did a perfect back flip off the building.

The moment before I dropped off the building, I was able to catch another glimpse of his face and, yet again, my 'Raimundo's still on our side!' half of my brain rejoiced. Raimundo looked, well, afraid as I began to fall off the building, still tied with the Tangled Web Comb's ropes, to what would have been any _normal_ person's death. (Seriously, they get attacked by tigers in the show and all that happens to them is a little black eye here, couple scratches there, and then the next scene they're all _perfectly_ fine. God. Now in _Naruto_ they actually have a hospital and…no no. Naruto's just as unbelievable with the 'human limits' line. Seriously. Iruka and Naruto sure love jumping in front of those big spinning things of Mizuki's. Whee! Let's get stabbed in the back to save to other person! Yahoo! Sarcasm. Anyway.)

Focusing only on clearing my mind, the vines began to loosen and the second before I would have hit the hard cement, they completely came off and shot back into the comb. I made a perfect landing that I'm sure would have gotten me a perfect score in a gymnastics competition.

Wow. Too many perfects there.

Note to self: find synonyms for 'perfect.'

As I straightened and looked about at my new surroundings, I immediately saw Clay and Omi fighting about ten fish bots and Jack hovering around looking for the new Shen-Gong-Wu. Hm. Fish bots. That's new. Still lame, but new. I turned my head to look back up at the top of the building I had been standing on a few moments ago. Raimundo was no longer there, or at least he wasn't standing close enough to the edge that I was able to see him.

My head snapped back forward as Clay called my name. "Kimiko partner, we could sure use some help." He yelled fighting the new fish bots that had just flown out of nowhere. _'Probably the water now that I think about it though…' _I thought as I called upon some fire and judellete flipped into the fight.

**XXX** (Awesome fight scene that I don't feel like describing) **XXX**

Narrowly dodging a missile (did the fish bots have missiles?) and melting a fin, I finished my half of the robots and looked over at Clay to see that he too had just crushed his last robots.

Omi had finished his half (YES three halves make 1. XP ) long ago and had began searching with Dojo for the Wu. I scanned the skies for a green dragon and easily found Dojo circling the dock. I succeeded in catching his eye and he gave me a shrug, meaning he couldn't find it. I turned to Omi, who had been searching around some large crates full of smelly fish. He shook his head.

I sighed and gave Clay a somewhat depressed look before I heard Omi yell "Look! Up in the sky!"

If it had been anyone else besides Omi I would've expected them to make some pun about how it was a bird. No a plane. No! It's Superman! But instead I obediently looked up.

Up in the sky where Omi had pointed, Jack and Raimundo were wrestling for a shiny, gold thingy. I wonder if the Shen-Gong-Wu are made of real gold? Wow you could sell them on ebay for a lot. I imagined spending a million dollars on some gold trinket just so that the obnoxious other guy bidding wouldn't get it and when it arrived it turned out to have magical powers. Back to reality.

"Let go!" Jack screeched, trying to keep the Wu away from the brunette. In case your wondering how they were flying, Jack had his helli-bot-thing-a-ma-bob and Rai, er, Raimundo was reaching for the Wu while keeping his balance on a gust of wind.

Even from this distance I could see the 'Do-I-look-like-an-idiot-to-you?' look Raimundo gave Jack as he attempted to grab the artifact. Raimundo, however, had the disadvantage here. See, Jack was flying on his stupid h-b-t-a-m-b (it gets tiring to write helli-bot-thing-a-ma-bob after a while XD) so he wasn't doing anything whereas Raimundo was using his element and, while Raimundo was still able to fly and whatever, he had to keep an arm out to keep the wind going. Not to mention, whenever I use my fire it take a bit out of me. I wonder if it's the same for Rai?

Poor Rai….mundo.

That's gotta be draining his energy.

He was certainly breathing hard enough that I could see it from down here. Like what you'd be breathing after a suicide in gym class. Oh, God I hate those.

I glanced at Clay and he had a 'deep thinking' look on his face. Most likely he was wondering whom to attack, as I was subconsciously. Attack Jack and Rai would snatch the Wu and teleport himself out of here. Attack Raimundo and Jack would fly away. God.

How annoying.

Bad guy vs. Bad guy. Who do we attack?

Looking back at Clay he seemed to have reached the same decision I had which was wait until someone got the Wu and then attack him. I was glad we were on the same page but apparently someone wasn't reading the same book as us.

My head shot up as Omi gave his "Prepare to suffer a humiliating defeat!" and jumped into the airborne fight. Unfortunately, he hit Raimundo with his attack and they both fell to the ground.

Jack Spicer gave an evil laugh that confirmed my suspicions that he was indeed mental as he flew upward and disappeared into the clouds.

Raimundo stood up and brushed off his jeans. He rolled his eyes at Omi, apparently exasperated. 

"Nice one, chrome dome." He sneered. I folded my arms and glared at Omi, as did Clay and Dojo.

"What? What did I do?" he put up his arms.

"You let him get away. I would've had him if you hadn't gotten in my way." Rai, I mean, _Raimundo_ snarled. "Smooth." Our attention was turned to him momentarily as he slashed a portal to God knows where.

"Oh…" he looked quite embarrassed. "My badness…" he hung his head in shame.

I felt sorry for him so I sighed and put on a reassuring smile. "It's okay." The others looked at me as the light bulb appeared over my head. I'm guessing it must've showed on my face because Dojo said "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, mind you." I retorted, rolling my eyes before returning to my newly acquired bouncy mood. "I just had an idea! Why don't we all go visit my Papa? He's awesome! You guys'll love him!"

Omi looked up at me and smiled. "That sounds _most_-" I did not hear what it sounded _most_ like because then my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I asked flashing the others an apologetic look before turning around.

"Kimi!" Keiko's voice rang into my ear. "Where are you? It's been like, forever!" I glanced at my watch.

"It's only been twenty minutes." I replied, rather moodily because of our loss.

"Whatever." I could tell that she was rolling her eyes. "So, anyway, did you guys get the Shen-Gong-Wu thing?"

I sighed. "No. Jack got it."

"Oh." She said sympathetically. "Well, no big right? I mean, it's better to like, lose a Wu while looking fabulous then getting it with bird poop on your shirt. Am I right?"

"….."

"So! Anyway! Where are you going now?"

"Omi, Clay, Dojo and I were going to head over to my Papa's building." I replied, looking back at the guys. Omi was gazing at himself in a mirror, Dojo was playing golf, using the golf ball and club he always carries around and aiming at largish hole in the dock and Clay was whittling a small statue of himself.

'_I wonder where he got the wood? Tree killer.' _ I thought as Keiko squealed. "Seriously? I'm like, only two steps away from there! I can totally meet you there!"

"Sure!" I grinned into the phone. "I'll ttyl 'kay?" (Sorry, I just had to make her say some net speak even though she's actually talking. Isn't it annoying when people say lol or OMG out loud though?)

"Toodles!" she sang as she hung up.

I too clicked of my cell as I turned back to Clay and Omi. "Okay! Change of plans! Keiko's going to meet us there."

Clay shrugged, Omi nodded and Dojo supersized. "Well then if she has a temper like yours we better not keep her waiting," he joked with a small smirk dancing on his lips. I rolled my eyes. "_Thanks."_

XXX

Five minutes later, we arrived in front of the tallest skyscraper in Tokyo. I grinned as we slid of Dojo, eager to see my Papa again. "Come on!" I yelled, using my arm to motion them to follow. I did a double take as I thought I saw Raimundo on the roof of a neighboring building, but brushed it off.

'_It'd be the 9__th__ time I hallucinated him somewhere since the night I invaded his dreams.'_

Unfortunately, Clay noticed when I stopped and was staring at me with a weird look on his face. "Kimiko? Are you alrigh'?"

I smiled immediately and nodded reassuringly. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced. "You sure? You've been acting mighty strange for a while now…?"

'_Crap. Clay's noticed. I can't tell Clay or Omi that it's all my fault that Rai's so angry at us…I'll pretend I have no clue what he's talking about.' _I put on a confused look.

"Really? Huh. How so?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Just sorta jumpy. And you always stop whatever you're doing to just randomly stare somewhere. Ya know. That sort of stuff."

I looked surprised. _'Man those acting classes really helped my lying.'_ "Really?" I sounded amazed. "Weird. I don't know."

He shrugged. "'Kay. If you're sure you're alright…." He turned back toward the entrance to follow Omi and Dojo and I let out a sigh of relief. _'God, that was close.'_ Taking a last glance at the neighboring building's roof, I chased Clay into my Papa's building.

---With Raimundo, Normal POV---

"God, that was close." Raimundo murmured, as he looked back at Tohomiko industries' entrance. "I can't believe she almost saw me…"

He continued hiding behind the thick pole, waiting for a few seconds before calling upon a gust of wind to carry him to a semi-large ledge on the 3rd floor of the skyscraper. Remaining silent, he stood keeping his balance as he looked into the window to his left. Where there should have been employees working on the assembly line, the room was completely deserted. He hardly noticed as he continued to grumble about his assignment. _'I actually wish I could be back in my crib playing my new Wii right now (_WE GOT A WII!!!! WOOT!) _but stupid Wuya with her stupid sensing Shen-Gong-Wu power…God. How obnoxious.'_ He rolled his eyes as he quietly eased the window open.

---With Kimiko, Dojo, Clay and Omi. Kimiko's POV---

'_Okay…weirdness. Where is everyone?'_ we had just reached the second floor but so far we had seen _no one_.

"Kimiko?" Dojo asked obviously just as confused as I was. "Is this place supposed to be completely empty or is everyone just on a picnic or something?"

"…I don't know. But I'm actually getting a little freaked." I was beginning to panic. The place that I had always known to be buzzing with new machines and employees was, like, totally deserted. I mean, besides the four of us. "Hello?" I yelled, now desperate to find someone. "Is anyone here?"

No answer.

At all.

"PAPA?" I screamed, almost frantically.

When no answer came, I ran to the elevator and jammed my fist into the up key. The panel broke. "Kuso…" I swore in Japanese running to the main staircase.

---Five minutes later---

That's about when I lost the others. Probably because I had forgotten that there was another elevator on the other side of the main entrance but I had already reached the 7th floor once I remembered this. My Papa's office was on the 23rd floor.

It was two floors later until I realized what an idiot I was.

"Kami, I'm an idiot." I mumbled out loud as I pulled a green Shen-Gong-Wu out of no where. (WHERE DO THEY KEEP THEIR WU?!?!?!?! And here's another question for you guys. Where does Hannabil Roy Bean keep the Moby Morpher?! Answer? UP HIS CRACK. Seriously, he doesn't have any pockets or anything but when he put his arms behind his back, he has it. WTF?!?!?!)

"Serpent's Tail!" I yelled, activating it and beginning to fly through the roof. Seven seconds later, I was on the 25th floor. I swore under my breath and ran down the two flights of stairs.

XXX

The door shot open on the 23rd floor as I ran, arms first, through them. _'It's just down this hallway…_' I thought, turning a corner and running full speed ahead._ 'Then I'll find out what's up…'_

I skidded to a halt in front of the double doors of my Papa's office. I took a deep breath, making myself look calm again, before I reached for the handle. I mean, how embarrassing would it be if I ran in there screaming Papa at the top of my lungs, just to find out that everyone was in a meeting and everything was all right.

I closed my eyes as I pulled open the door. The second I opened them I immediately wished that I hadn't.

---

I thought about putting this as an evil cliff hanger so that I'd be able to post my chapter as soon as I got home but then I decided 'I'm not _that_ evil. I'll just finish the chapter on the million hour ride car ride. Well, turns out we got in at about 2:30 or something so I was sleeping for a lot of it and I didn't get close to finishing the chapter. Boo hoo, cry me a river. So, I decided that I would just post this to get you all to shutup. Cry babies. :'( EMOS. Lol. Sorry. I just had a fudgesickle. Which have a lot of sugar. YUM!


End file.
